Future Saphire
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Aku hanya gadis biasa,aku hanya seorang petani yang hanya menjajal bangku sekolah sampai umur 12 tahun,semuanya berubah setelah aku bertemu dengan gadis cerewet berambut norak. Pair:NarufemSasu Read and Review ya!
1. Chapter 1

Future Saphire

.

Chapter 1

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke (Female),Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto.

Pair :NarufemSasu or NaruSaku.

Genre :Romance and Family

Rating :T

Warning :Typo(s),kata-kata yang hilang sendiri,Gender bender,OOC,gaje dan Like Dont Read!

Kira kembali dengan fic baru,kalian masih ingat fic The Truth of Love kan?,sudah aku putuskan untuk menghapus fic itu karena Kira lupa lanjutannya kayak gimana#ditabok!

Dan sebagai gantinya,Kira akan membawakan fic yang Sasukenya menjadi seorang perempuan#diChidori+Amaterasu+Enton+Kirin fic terinspirasi dari Drama Korea Cinderella Stepsister tapi nggak mirip-mirip banget kok,cuma terinspirasi saja.

Yosh kalau begitu silahkan membaca Minna!,peringatkan Kira kalau karakternya terlalu OOC ya!

.

.

.

Angin semilir menerpa wajah seseorang yang sedang seriusnya menanam sesuatu,rupanya ia sedang menanam kentang dan wortel terbukti dengan adanya kedua tanaman itu di tangannya.

Tangan putinya menjadi kotor terkena tanah tetapi ia tidak memperdulikannya,demi uang ia rela melakukan apapun asalkan tidak terlalu aneh baginya.

"Kau tidak ada capek-capeknya nak...istirahatlah dulu,bagaimana pun kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengerjakan hal ini"kata nenek berambut putih itu kepada dirinya yang hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasan.

"Tidak apa-apa nek aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini..."balasnya lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjannya.

"Tadi majikan kita kesini sebentar dan membawakan banyak makanan untuk kita,aku sendiri sudah kegubuk itu..."ujar nenek itu lalu menujuk gubuk lumayan besar ditengah sawah dan memang benar disana bergerumbul petani-petani yang senang karena dibawakan makanan oleh majikan mereka.

Sejujurnya dirinya memang lapar,sedari pagi ia tidak memakan apapun dan langsung bekerja,ia memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ia mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan perlahan menuju gubuk itu.

"Akhirnya kau kesini juga Sasuke,ini aku membagikannya untukmu"sapa seorang pemuda berambut merah lalu menggeser sedikit duduknya untuk ditempati wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Arigatou"balasnya pelan lalu mulai mengambil makanannya yang berada didalam kotak,sebelumnya ia sudah mencuci tangannya.

"Enak kan?,aku bahkan ingin tambah lagi...andaikan saja aku bisa membawakan makanan ini untuk adik-adikku dirumah..."wanita itu menghentikan kegiatannya,ia teringat dengan ibunya yang sekarang tengah berusaha keras menjajalkan sayurannya di yakin kalau ibunya juga belum makan sejak tadi pagi,dengan begitu ia dengan cepat menutup kembali nasi kotaknya lalu membawanya keluar gubuk.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya pemuda berambut merah itu namun wanita itu menghiraukannya,ia berlari pelan menuju sepeda pancalnya lalu menaruh nasi kotak itu dikeranjang sepedanya,ia menaiki sepeda berwarna biru itu lalu mengayuhnya dengan cepat menuju pasar.

"Ibumu baru pulang 10 menit yang lalu,barang dagangannya telah habis terjual,ibumu beruntung sekali"ujar wanita paruh baya yang biasanya berjualan disamping kios ibunya.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk lalu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih ia kembali berjalan menuju sepedanya yang terpakir didepan pasar,ia kayuh dengan santai sepeda usang miliknya sambil menikmati pemandangan indah desa Konohagakure,sampailah dia di rumah sederhana miliknya,ia memicingkan matanya melihat sepatu sekolah yang berada disebelah sandal milik ibunya.

Uchiha Mikoto berjalan dengan riang menuju rumahnya,ditangannya terdapat uang dengan jumlah yang lumayan.

"Hiks..huu..huu.."ia menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara tangisan,ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink menangis pelan sambil memegangi kedua lututnya yang berdarah,ia dengan cepat menghampiri anak itu.

"Kamu terjatuh ya?,ayo Ba-san obati di rumah Ba-san saja"ujar Mikoto lalu dengan pelan ia membantu gadis itu berjalan.

"Auww sakit hiks.."rintih gadis itu,sungguh ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit yang seperti ini.

"Maaf,Ba-san pelan-pelan ya..."dan Mikoto pun membawa gadis itu kerumahnya.

Skip Time

Dengan pelan wanita berambut hitam itu mengoleskan obat merah pada lutut gadis pink itu,tak henti-hentinya gadis itu mengerang kesakitan juga terisak merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di lutut kakinya.

"Nah sudah selesai,sudah jangan menangis nanti cantiknya hilang loh.."ujar Mikoto lalu menghapus air mata di pipi putih itu,"Kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?"

Gadis itu dengan cepat menghapus air matanya lalu memandang Mikoto dengan pandangan yang masih memburam,"Namaku Haruno Sakura,nama Ba-san siapa?"tanyanya ganti.

"Nama Ba-san Uchiha Mikoto,kamu tinggal dimana?"

"Rumahku ada di dekat perkebunan teh,bagaimana bisa aku pulang kalau kakiku saja begini"jawab Sakura lalu menundukan wajahnya bingung,disaat Mikoto akan mengucapkan sesuatu datanglah seseorang yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Sakura.

"Tadaima!"

"Ah okaeri..."balas Mikoto lalu menghampiri anaknya,Sasuke menyerahkan nasi kotak kepada ibunya.

"Aku tahu kalau Kaasan belum makan,aku sudah memakannya sedikit,sisanya buat Kaasan saja"ujarnya sedikit berbohong.

"Tidak,habiskan saja nasi kotak ini,Kaasan punya cukup uang untuk membeli lauk untuk 2 hari kedepan,Kaasan tahu kalau kau juga sama sekali belum makan"ucap Mikoto lalu menaruh nasi kotak itu di meja didekatnya,"Perkenalkan gadis ini namanya Sakura,kau mau mengantarnya pulang kan?"pintanya penuh harap,dia kasihan pada Sakura yang tidak bisa pulang karena kakinya terluka.

"Siapa dia?"tanya Sasuke datar.

"Dia gadis yang Kaasan temukan sedang terluka,Kaasan sudah membersihkan lukanya,kau mau mengatarkannya kan?,rumahnya dekat perkebunan teh"jawab Mikoto memohon,Sasuke memandang gadis berambut norak-baginya-yang sedang melayangkan senyum memuakkan padanya lalu ganti memandang ibunya,ia memejamkan matanya lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Nah Sakura diantar anak Ba-san ya, naik sepeda biasa tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat,"Tidak apa-apa Ba-san,aku senang menaiki sepeda"ujarnya,ia membungkukan badanya, "Arigatou Ba-san"dan Sakura pun berlari kecil menuju Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan sepedanya.

"Um...Neesan?"panggil Sakura,"Kalau boleh tahu namanya siapa?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam lalu menunggu Sakura menaiki boncengan sepeda dibelakangnya.

"Kita bisa menjadi teman kan?"pinta Sakura,ia merengut saat tak melihat tanda-tanda kalau orang didepannya ini akan membalas perkataannya,"Onesann~"

"Cepat naik!"perintah Sasuke dingin,mendengar nada bicara Sasuke membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk menurutinya saja.

"Jalan kerumahku ada tanjakannya loh,Neesan kuat?"tanya Sakura,ia sedikit kagum melihat sosok wanita yang sedang menggoncengnya saat ini,ia merasa seperti mempunyai seorang kakak."Wowu...woww...aku nggak perlu turun Neesan?"

Tanpa memperdulikan celotehan gadis dibelakangnya,Sasuke menambah kecepatannya dalam mengayuh sepeda saat tanjakan sedang sudah ada didepan matanya,ia bisa merasakan kalau gadis pink itu menggeretkan pegangannya pada baju miliknya,setelah jalan kembali datar Sakura membuka matanya yang sedari tertutup.

"Neesan,semua perkebunan teh ini adalah milik Tousanku,indah bukan?"Sasuke memandang hamparan pohon-pohon teh disekelilingnya,ia sedikit merasa nyaman berada dekat tetapi Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengunjungi perkebunan teh ini,pekerjaan yang ia miliki membuatnya tidak bisa bersantai walau sedikit.

"Itu..itu..rumahku..."Sasuke mengayuhkan sepedanya kedepan rumah dengan gerbang besar yang menjulang tinggi.

"Neesan mau mampir?,pasti Neesan kecapain kan?"tawar Sakura dibalas gelengan Sasuke,Sakura melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Sasuke yang membalikkan arah sepedanya menuju ke jalan rumahnya.

"Jaa Naa Oneesan...!"serunya.

"Sakura?"sapa seseorang,Sakura terlonjak kaget lalu memandang pria dihadapannya dengan senyum merekah.

"Naruto-Nii kenapa tidak menjemputku tadi?"tanya Sakura kesal,ia memandang kerah lain pura-pura kesal.

"Maaf-maaf...tadi ayahmu menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan barang ke kota,aku juga sudah kesekolahmu tadi tetapi kata gurumu kau sudah pulang,aku kira kamu menghilang"jawab lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Huh ya sudah kalau begitu,aku masuk duluan ya Niisan!"seru Sakura lalu ia akan memasuki rumahnya sebelum sebuah tangan mencengahnya untuk masuk.

"Tadi kau pulang bersama siapa?"tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sama gadis yang entah siapa namanya,ia adalah anak dari Ba-san yang sudah menolongku saat aku terjatuh tadi"

"Kau terjatuh?!,sudah diobati kan?!"

"Sudah,Mikoto Ba-san yang sudah mengobatiku,tenang saja Nii..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang,aku-"

"Ssstt sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa,terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku,kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya Niisan..."dan Sakura pun berlari memasuki rumahnya yang terbilang cukup besar.

Naruto memandangnya lucu lalu berjalan pelan menuju perkebunan milik pamannya,Kizashi adalah pamannya sekaligus ayah dari Haruno Sakura,ia sudah menganggap Kizashi seperti ayahnya sendiri begitu pula sebaliknya,ia berjalan-jalan sore lalu matanya memincing saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang memandang kesal sepedanya yang tergeletak tak berdosa.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya Naruto,gadis itu memandangnya datar lalu melihat rantai sepedanya yang terputus.

"Rantai sepeda ya...ayo aku perbaiki di rumahku saja"ujarnya lalu menuntun sepeda berwarna biru itu diikuti gadis pemilik sepeda dibelakangnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,siapa namamu?"tanya Naruto untuk memecahkan keheningan namun nihil,gadis itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oi aku menanyaimu nona...!"

"Dobe..."ujar gadis itu pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Naruto.

"Aku ini pintar tahu,aku bahkan sebentar lagi akan menyabet gelar sarjana pertanian,Teme..."balas Naruto,"Berapa umurmu?,kau sepertinya jauh lebih muda dariku"ujarnya.

Gadis itu masih tetap diam dan membuat Naruto serasa ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ketembok sekarang juga.

"Sekalinya bicara kau malah mengejekku,apa sih mau mu teme!?"tanya Naruto geram lalu memandang gadis dibelakangnya yang masih setia dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau ingin menolong sepedaku atau mau mewawancaraiku?"tanya gadis itu datar lalu membalas memendang sengit Naruto.

"K-Kau..."Naruto mengeratkan peganagannya,"Aish sudahlah,percuma berdebat denganmu!"lanjutnya mengalah lalu kembali menuntun sepeda itu tanpa mengetahui kalau gadis dibelakangnya tengah menyeringai menang.

"Nah ini sudah aku perbaiki,aku juga sudah mengganti rantai rapuh milikmu"ujar Naruto puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

Gadis itu mengambil sepedanya lalu menuntunnya keluar rumah Naruto tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Apa tidak ada kata terima kasih yang kau ucapkan padaku hah?"tanya Naruto kesal melihat sikap dingin gadis itu.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memperbaiki sepedaku,itu semua kemaumanmu sendiri kan?,aku tidak perlu berterima kasih"balas gadis itu lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu ucapkan terima kasih lalu beri tahu namamu sekarang juga atau semua yang aku lakukan itu ada imbalannya,aku tahu kau tidak membawa uang sama sekali"ujar Naruto dan ia menyeringai senang saat melihat gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya,ia sama sekali tidak membuka bengkel,semua yang ia lakukan hanya keahliannya saja,gadis itu terdiam sejenak lalu memandang Naruto jengkel.

"Terima kasih"ujarnya lalu dengan cepat ia mengayuh sepeda,Naruto mengejar gadis itu karena masih ada satu pertanyaan yang belum gadis itu jawab.

"Berhenti atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi karena kau tidak membayar nona!"teriak Naruto,gadis itu sekali lagi menghentikan kayuhannya.

"Namaku Sasuke,puas kau?!"dan gadis bernama Sasuke itu kembali mengayuh sepedanya bahkan lebih cepat.

"Hati-hati dijalan Sasuke!"serunya lalu melemparkan senyum bahagia kepada gadis yang sudah tak terlihat lagi,hatinya berdesir saat melihat wajah dingin gadis itu untuk yang pertama kali.

Ia berharap bisa bertemu dan berteman dengan gadis bernama Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Astaga...kaki anda tidak apa-apa kan...?"dua orang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja memasuki halama rumahnya yang sangat luas.

Sakura mengibas-ibaskan tangan kananya lalu tersenyum,"Aku tidak apa-apa kok,tidak usah khawatir"balasnya menenangkan kedua bawahan ayahnya yang sudah ia anggap neneknya sendiri.

"Kami akan membuatkan seduhan teh buat anda,nanti kami akan mengantarkannya ke kamar anda"balas salah satu wanita itu lalu menunduk hormat sebelum mereka pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

"Terima kasih ya Obaasan...!"seru Sakura lalu berjalan riang menuju rumahnya.

Rumah Sakura tepatnya rumah ayahnya Sakura benar-benar sangat luas,saat kalian memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Haruno,kalian akan disuguhkan dengan hamparan kolam ikan hias,Kizashi memang hobi memelihara ikan-ikan hias untuk mengisi waktu setelah itu akan ada sebuah pabrik pembuatan teh yang sangat terkenal diseluruh dunia,teh bermerek _Chery _sudah diakui kualitasnya oleh negara setingkat Prancis dan itu membuat Kizashi menjadi pengusaha terkaya di Konoha yang kesepian,kenapa?

Tiga tahun yang lalu,Mebuki,istri dari Kizashi sekaligus ibu dari Sakura mengalami kecelakaan tragis yang merengut nyawanya dan kini dirumah yang sangat besar itu hanya ditinggali Kizashi dan juga Sakura.

"Otousan...!"

"Putriku...!"Kizashi menghampiri anaknya lalu memeluknya erat,kebiasaannya sejak Sakura kecil,"Kakimu terluka ya?,sudah diobati kan?"tanyanya khawatir.

Sakura menepuk lututnya yang sudah diberi handsaplash lalu mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tousan...ada ibu baik hati yang mau menolongku..."ujarnya riang.

"Siapa yang menolongmu nak?"tanya Kizashi,rasa cemasnya belum sepenuhnya menghilang,ia ingin sekali mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih kepada sang penyelamat peri kecilnya.

"Uchiha Mikoto,ibu itu seorang penjual sayuran di pasar wanita tercantik yang pernah aku temui setelah Kaasan tentunya,dia juga sangat baik banget sama aku Tousan..."jawab Sakura dengan perasaan yang berbinar-binar,ia merasa nyaman saat berada disamping wanita berambut hitam itu,ingin sekali ia mempunyai ibu pengganti seperti dia.

"Kalau begitu besok Tousan akan menyuruh Naruto dan pamanmu mengajaknya makan malam,sebagai ucapan terima kasihku"

"Benarkan Tousan?,Mikoto Ba-san akan makan malam bersama kita?"Kizashi hanya mengangguk singkat,ia tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi bahagia anaknya yang sudah sering ia lihat namun ini berbeda dan Kizashi tidak menyadari akan hal itu.

"Oh ya Tousan...Mikoto Ba-san juga mempunyai seorang anak loh,dia seumuran denganku,dia juga yang mengantarku kemari hanya dengan sepeda miliknya...apa dia juga diajak?"tanya Sakura disela suasana bahagianya.

"Tentu saja,besok kamu pulang sendiri ya...Naruto dan pamanmu akan menjemput mereka berdua,setelah makan siang pergilah kerumah Naruto,beri tahu alamat rumahnya"balas Kizashi lalu merangkul pundak anaknya dan mereka berdua pun berjalan memasuki rumah yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik tradisional.

,',

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju rumah yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya,menuju kerumah sahabat sekaligus kakaknya.

"Naruto Niisan...!"seru Sakura sembari mengetuk pintu kayu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu,"Niisa...-"

Cklek..!

"Sakura...ada apa malam-malam kesini?"tanya Naruto setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya,ia menatap heran sahabat masa kecilnya yang tumben-tumbenan mau datang kerumahnya di malam yang cukup dingin ini.

"Besok sebelum jam makan malam,Niisan dan juga Jisan disuruh ayahku menjemput seseorang..."jawab Sakura to the point.

"Kita bicarakan didalam saja,diluar dingin..."ujar Naruto lalu menuntun Sakura memasuki rumahnya yang sederhana,"Aku disuruh untuk menjemput seseorang?,siapanya ayahmu?"tanyanya setelah mereka berdua duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu.

"Tousan mengundang orang yang sudah menolongku untuk makan bersama-sama di rumah besok,kata Tousan sebagai ucapan terima kasih...aku akan memberi tahu alamatnya,kau bisa menjemputnya kan?,sama Tazaku Jisan kok...pliss..."Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada,memohon dengan mengembungkan pipinya dan bagi Naruto itu tampak sangat menggemaskan.

"Bisa..bisa...aku mungkin juga pulang jam tigaan..aku bisa kok..."balas Naruto lalu mencubit pelan pipi putih Sakura,"Alamat rumahnya dimana?"

"Di gang kedua setelah pasar,kau akan menjumpai ladang bunga yang cukup luas lalu kau jalan terus saja,rumahnya nomer 7,catnya putih"Jelas Sakura lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya,"Arigatou Niisan...kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya...!"

"Tidak aku antar saja?"

"Tidak usah...Jaa Naa..."dan Sakura sedikit berlari kecil menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak 400 meter dari rumah Naruto,sangat-sangat dekat.

"Sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik esok hari...aku sudah tidak sabar..."gumam Naruto lalu ia memasuki rumahnya kembali.

Ia membanting dirinya diatas kasur empuk berwarna oranye miliknya,pikirannya tidak pernah lepas dari bayagan gadis dingin yang ia temui tadi,ia masih belum bisa menyimpulkan perasaan yang ia alami.

'Kami bahkan bertemu tidak lebih dari setengah jam,mungkin aku hanya tertarik dengan sifat dingin miliknya,di zaman sekarang jarang banget aku nemuin gadis seperti itu...'

Ia menutup matanya,menjumpai dunia mimpi yang akan ia datangi nanti dan tanpa ia sangka kalau dirinya bermimpi tentang...

Gadis berambut hitam itu.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Walaupun mereka akan malam bersama,kita yang disuruh menjemput tamu dari Kizashi tidak akan ikut makan malam bersama,kenapa juga harus aku yang ia suruh?"disepanjang perjalanan,Tazaku,pria berambut coklat yang menjabat menjadi paman Sakura itu terus menerus menggerutu mengenai perintah dari sang kakak,Kizashi.

"Kenapa Jisan mau saja disuruh...Jisan kan bisa menolaknya?"Naruto memutar bola matanya malas,pria paruh baya yang satu ini memang cerewet sekali melebihi ibu-ibu gosip yang sering ia temui disepanjang desa.

"Dia mengancam akan memecatku,astaga..kakak macam apa dia...dia sungguh menyebalkan...!"Tazaku memukul stir mobilnya kesal dengan perbuatan sang kakak,pria satu ini memang tidak pernah bisa menahan emosinya walau sedikit.

Naruto hanya diam,malas menanggapi ucapan pria disebelahnya.

"Jisan belok lagi lalu cari rumah bernomer 7"ujarnya mengisyaratkan Tazaku.

"Hmmm"dan 2 menit kemudian mobil berwarna hitam itu telah sampai dirumah sang tamu yang diundang.

"Rumah orang miskin ya...jelek banget.."komentar Tazaku pedas,Naruto meliriknya tajam.

"Jaga ucapanmu Jisan..."ujarnya lalu memasuki halaman rumah berwarna putih itu,ia menemukan orang yang dicari sedang menyapu halaman rumahnya.

"Benarkan anda yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto?"tanya Naruto sopan,wanita itu menghentkan kegiatannya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa mencari saya?"tanyanya.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto dan pria disamping saya Haruno Tazaku,kami kesini mau-"

"Anda diundang makan malam oleh Kizashi-sama dirumahnya,kami harap anda dan juga anak anda bersiap-siap dan berdandan serapi mungkin untuk memasuki rumah indah milik Kizashi-sama,kami kesini untuk menjemput anda"celetuk Tazaku,tanpa sungkan Naruto langsung menginjak kaki kiri Tazaku.

"Auww...Apa-apaan ka-"

"Kizashi-sama...pemilik kebun teh terbesar itu maksud anda?"tanya Mikoto tak percaya.

"Benar,Kizashi-sama ingin membalas budi karena anda sudah menolong anaknya,anda kenal gadis bernama Sakura kan?,Sakura adalah anak dari Kizashi-sama"jawab Naruto.

Mikoto membelalakan matanya,"Astaga aku benar-benar baru tahu...tapi aku ikhlas kok menolongnya,aku pikir tidak perlu..."tolak Mikoto halus.

"Tetapi ini perintah dari Kizashi-sama...Sakura juga sangat menantikan kehadiran anda"ucap Naruto,nadanya berubah menjadi memohon.

Mikoto berfikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya,"Baiklah kalau itu semua tidak merepotkan kalian,sebentar aku akan berganti baju dulu sekalian memberi tahu anakku,kalian berdua boleh masuk kok..jangan diluar saja"ujar Mikoto lalu mempersilahkan kedua orang berpakaian formal itu memasuki rumahnya,"Kami hanya hidup bercukupan,maklum kalau anda tidak nyaman..."

"Tidak apa-apa,Mikoto-san..."balas Naruto cepat sebelum Tazaku mengomentari pedas tentang rumah milik Mikoto.

"Sasuke!,cepat siapkan dirimu...kita akan pergi!"seruan Mikoto membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

Pintu kamar didekat ruang tamu itu terbuka dan munculah sesosok gadis berambut hitam sangat berantakan,"Pergi kemana?"tanyanya.

"Kita diundang makan malam dirumah Kizashi-sama pemilik kebun teh itu,ternyata Sakura adala anaknya"

Sasuke hanya diam lalu mengangguk,ia memang sudah tahu kalau Sakura adalah anak dari pemilik kebun teh terbesar di Konoha,ia akan memasuki kamarnya kembali sebelum matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata saphire milik seseorang yang pernah ia kenal.

"Hay...kita bertemu kembali...Sasuke..."sapa Naruto lalu tersenyum lebar melihat seseorang yang ia temui kemarin.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam memandang mata berwarna langit itu,warna yang sangat ia sukai,mereka masih terus saling memandang sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Oi Naruto...lukisan itu bagus juga ya?"mereka berdua gelagapan,Naruto yang langsung memandang lukisan yang ditunjuk Tazaku dan Sasuke yang langsung memasuki kamarnya.

Jantung keduanya berdegup sangat kencang.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Ket*

Sasuke : 17 tahun.

Sakura : 17 tahun.

Naruto : 21 tahun.

Kalau Karakternya terlalu OOC beri tahu aku ya.

Kalau sudah baca harus wajib review ya,biar aku makin semangat menggarap kelanjutan fic ditengah kesibukanku di duta.

Arigatou...

Akasaka Kirachiha


	2. Chapter 2

Future Saphire

.

Chapter 2

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke (Female),Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto.

Pair :NarufemSasu or NaruSaku.

Genre :Romance and Family

Rating :T

Warning :Typo(s),kata-kata yang hilang sendiri,Gender bender,OOC,gaje dan lainnya,dont Like Dont Read!

Balas Review:

**Red devils**:Sasuke kan menyebalkan jadi walaupun mereka berbeda umur dia akan tetap bertingkah menyebalkan,aku sengaja untuk mendukung cerita,makasih sudah review ya.

**Guest(Aicinta)**:Lelaki berambut merah itu antara Sasori dan Gaara,lihat aja ceritanya,endingnya tetep NarufemSasu kok..tapi pasti ada konflik tertentu pastinya,terpaksa aku hapus soalnya sudah benar-benar habis idenya,sebagai gantinya fic ini saja,makasih sudah mereview fic ku ya

**Zhegaa,Guest, **:Iya,thanks sudah review.

**M-xxxxx**:Nanti kalau Sasuke sama Sakura masih kecil,Naruto dikira pedhopil lagi,makasih sudah review ya

**Guest**:NarufemSasu memang jarang banget,bisa dihitung sama jari malahan,thanks sudah review.

**Loveres**:Makasih ya.

**KirikaNoKarin**:Maunya berapa?,10 tahun?,20 tahun?#plakk!,thanks sudah review ya

**MORPH**:Ada konflik cinta segitiga diantara Naruto,Sasuke dan Sakura biar tambah greget,makasih sudah review fic buatanku ya

**Puchan**:Maaf updatenya agak lama,ini sudah diupdate kok,makasih sudah review ya

**Terminator**:Iya dong Sasuke gadis yang cantik,kalau laki-laki jadi ganteng deh,makasih sudah review ya

**NamiMirushi**:Aku memang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Typo -_- , makasih sudah mau meneliti kesalahanku ya,makasih sudah review. X)

**Guest(Nura)**:Antara Sasori dan Gaara,enaknya apa ya?,yang pasti akan ada usaha yang dilakukan Naruto untuk mendapatkan gadis tercintanya,makasih sudah review.

**MyAkunIsMine**:FemSasu itu jarang banget didunia perFanfiction-an,makasih sudah review ya

**Black Lily**:Gak OOC ya?*syukur*,femSasu yang aku bayangin itu model rambutnya gelombang,tebel,dark blue dan panjang*Bayangin rambutnya Mikoto aja tapi modelnya ngelombang sama dark blue*.Tapi sama Sasuke suka dikuncir atau digulung,thanks sudah review ya

**Guest**:Ciri-ciri fisiknya ya...?*semangat*

Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai tinggi 167,5 dengan berat 48,bola matanya hitam*udah tau kalee*dengan bulu mata yang lentik,sorot matanya tajam,kulitnya yang putih bersih walaupun selalu terkena tanah,ini disebabkan karena Sasuke suka sekali memakan tomat,tomat kan manfaatnya untuk menghaluskan kulit,kalau model rambut sudah aku jelasin diatas,sifatnya ya nggak tomboy ya nggak feminim,tapi kalau dibilang tomboy juga nggak apa-apa,yang berambut merah itu antara Sasori sama Gaara,aku masih bingung,enaknya siapa?,thanks sudah review ya

Yosh sudah dibalas semuanya.

Happy Reading...

.

.

.

"Mikoto Ba-san...!"seru Sakura lalu berlari menghampiri Mikoto yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil,di ikuti Sasuke,Naruto dan juga Tazaku.

"Sakura...kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa kan?"balas Mikoto lalu melihat lutut Sakura yang masih terbalut kapas,Sakura mengangguk riang.

"Iya sudah tidak apa-apa kok,ini semua kan berkat Ba-san.."ujarnya lalu menarik tangan Mikoto menuju kerumahnya,"Suruhan Tousanku sudah membuatkan makanan yang enak-enak buat Ba-san...ayo cepat masuk"

Mikoto yang ditarik tangannya hanya menurut saja lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke yang memandang mereka berdua datar.

"Ayo masuk Sasuke"ucapnya lembut namun ia tidak bisa menunggu anaknya karena ia sudah memasuki rumah yang ia anggap seperti istana itu.

Sasuke hanya memandang mereka berdua lalu berbalik arah menuju keluar halaman.

"Hey kau mau kemana?,cepetan masuk?"tanya Naruto heran melihat tingkah aneh gadis didepannya.

Sasuke hanya diam lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Oi!"Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke menghalangi gadis itu untuk pergi,Sasuke memandangnya tajam.

"Aku tidak mau kenak marah Jisan karena kau tidak datang,cepat masuk!"perintah Naruto,mencengkram tangan putih itu lalu menariknya memasuki rumah bernuansa tradisional itu.

"Lepas!"ujar Sasuke pelan lalu menyentak tangannya yang dicengkram,"Aku tidak mau memasuki rumah ini,lebih baik a-"sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya,datanglah Sakura yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ayo Neesan...eh Niisan juga boleh ikut makan malam kok!"ujar Sakura lalu menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang langsung ditepis oleh sang empunya.

"Tidak..tidak..aku juga masih ada perlu,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Sasuke,Sakura..."Naruto membalikkan badannya lalu keluar dari rumah besar itu,Sakura hanya tersenyum riang lalu memberi isyarat mata pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke pun mengikuti Sakura dengan sangat terpaksa,ia benar-benar tidak mau melakukan hal yang tidak penting bagi dirinya,ia lebih suka makan dirumahnya atau makan bareng dengan petani-petani lainnya dari pada dirumah memuakkan-baginya-ini.

"Sasuke..silahkan duduk..."ujar Kizashi setelah melihat Sasuke datang bersama dengan Sakura,Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya menurut lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah kursi Sakura yang sudah ditempati.

"Maaf merepotkan Haruno-sama..."Mikoto berujar tak enak,ia pandangi makanan yang semuanya belum pernah ia makan dan ia yakin harganya pasti selangit,ia benar-benar merasa sangat merepotkan sang tuan rumah.

"Tidak apa-apa Mikoto-san,silahkan dinikmati...ini juga sebagai tanda terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu...ayo cepat dimakan,Sasuke kau juga..jangan sungkan-sungkan"balas Kizashi ramah lalu mengambil lauknya sendiri,di ikuti Sakura,"Ayo dimakan..."ujarnya.

Tidak mau berlama-lama,Mikoto pun mengambil nasi miliknya lalu memilih sup miso sebagai makanannya,"Ayo Sasuke...cepat dimakan"ujarnya pelan pada Sasuke yang hanya diam memandang makanan yang banyak sekali diatas meja,ia mengangkat piringnya lalu mengambil lauknya acak,dirinya yang mau mengambil ayam goreng namun tangannya tidak sampai namun sebuah tangan terulur mengambil ayam goreng itu lalu menaruh dipiringnya.

Sasuke tanpa membalas perbuatan Sakura memakan lauknya dalam diam,Sakura yang menunggu Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih hanya merengut kesal.

"Kau tidak mau bilang apa-apa padaku?"tanyanya namun ia hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul gadis disebelahnya karena ucapannya diabaikan lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Setelah makan malam,kau dan Sakura boleh jalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi rumah ini,ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan ibumu"ujar Kizashi pada Sasuke.

"Membicarakan apa Haruno-sama?"tanya Mikoto tak tahu,Kizashi hanya tersenyum misterius lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Ok...!,Neesan nanti aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling rumahku ya...!"balas Sakura semangat,Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Kizashi mengajak Mikoto menuju taman belakang rumahnya,ia tersenyum penuh arti melihat wanita itu berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Duduklah disini..."pinta Kizashi sambil menepuk bangku taman disebelahnya,Mikoto hanya menurut lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Kizashi.

"Saat melihat kau memasuki rumahku,aku benar-benar sangat kaget dan sudah memperhatikan dirimu sejak 2 bulan yang lalu"ujar Kizashi membuka pembicaraan.

'Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?'gumam Mikoto.

"Sebelumnya aku memang ada perlu dengan pimpinan pasar yang kau tempati,saat melihatmu untuk yang pertama kali entah kenapa hatiku berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya"Kizashi melanjutkan ucapannya,ia pandang wanita disebelahnya yang masih tetap cantik walaupun sudah berumur 38 tahun.

"Sudah 3 tahun aku ditinggal oleh istriku dan anakku membutuhkan sosok figur seorang ibu yang bisa menggantikannya,aku tahu kau memiliki sifat yang sangat keibu-ibuan,kau juga baik hati,kurasa ah tidak aku memang menyukaimu sejak dulu Mikoto..."

Mikoto pun terbelalak .

"Aku semakin yakin saat kemarin malam,Sakura mengatakan kalau ia ingin sekali mempunyai ibu sepertimu,aku tahu kau pasti baru bertemu denganku hari ini...tapi sekali lagi aku menyukaimu..aku ingin kau menjadi ibu untuk Sakura,aku mau menunggu kau menyukaiku Mikoto"Mikoto bangkit dari duduknya lalu memandang Kizashi.

"Aku memang baru saja bertemu dengan anda,aku juga sebenarnya ingin sekali mencari seorang suami yang mampu menjadi ayah untuk Sasuke,aku juga ingin mencari suami yang bisa menghidupi keluarga kecilku,aku kasihan melihat Sasuke yang sudah bekerja sejak kecil.."Mikoto menundukan kepalanya,"Aku ingin sekali merubah hidupnya,aku..aku senang mendengarmu menyukaiku...aku akan berusaha untuk menyukai-mencintaimu...aku akan berusaha..."bahunya bergetar menahan tangis yang gagal ia tahan,Kizashi yang melihatnya dengan segera memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku janji akan mengubah seluruh kehidupanmu,kau tidak perlu bekerja di pasar lagi dan Sasuke bisa menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang pelajar...aku sangat mencintaimu Mikoto..."dan Kizashi membiarkan Mikoto menangis didadanya sembari mengelus pelan rambut hitam milik Mikoto-Nya.

/\\\\

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan kedua orang tua kita dihalaman belakang?"Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke,ia merapatkan jaket merah mudahnya untuk menghalau udara dingin yang menggetarkan kulitnya.

Sasuke tidak membalas pertanyaan tak penting yang dilontarkan Sakura,ia hanya ingin cepat pulang lalu tidur.

"Kenapa kau dingin sekali sih Neesan?,kau tidak mau menjadi temanku?"tanya Sakura lalu menghentikan langkahnya,ia pandang gadis berambut hitam yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya"balas Sasuke dingin lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang memandangnya heran.

"Neesan~ aku tahu kau hanya bercanda...ayo aku ajak ke rumah Niisan...dia mempunyai banyak hewan peliharaan dirumahnya"ujar Sakura dengan polosnya lalu menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan menarikku!"namun Sakura tidak memperdulikannya,ia masih tetap menarik tangan Sasuke hingga sampai didepan rumah sederhana bercat coklat.

"Ayo masuk!,biasanya jam segini Niisan sudah ada dirumah"Sasuke tidak tahu yang disebut Niisan oleh Sakura itu siapa,namun ia sedikit familiar dengan halaman rumah yang ia tapaki.

"Kau tunggu saja disana"Sakura menunjuk taman kecil disebelah barat rumah Niisannya,"Aku dan Niisan akan menghampirimu disana"lanjutnya lalu melangkah menuju teras rumah Naruto.

Sasuke menghampiri kursi taman itu lalu mendudukan dirinya,ia sedikit kaget saat melihat kelinci berwarna putih melompat-lompat melewati dirinya,tidak hanya satu namun lima ekor,ia memeluk dirinya sendiri menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya,ia hanya memakai baju berlengan pendek.

"Hey"Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya melihat pemuda bersurai pirang mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke,"Sakura berbaik hati membuatkan teh hangat untuk kita,ia menyuruhku untuk menemanimu"lanjutnya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua,Naruto yang jengah akan keadaan ini memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi namamu **Uchiha** Sasuke ya,tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi"ujarnya yang tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

"Aku berbicara padamu,tanggapilah walau sedikit"ujar Naruto kesal.

"Hn"

"Sedikit sih sedikit,tapi tidak 2 huruf juga teme!"Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal,ia lebih baik menghadapi sikap cerewet Sakura dari pada menghadapi sifat gadis disampingnya.

Kekesalan Naruto sedikit meluntur saat melihat Sasuke yang berusaha menghangatkan dirinya dengan mengosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya,giginya gemeletuk menahan hawa dingin yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau kedinginan?,lebih baik kita masuk saja"tawar Naruto,Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan keras kepala,wajahmu sudah memu-"

"Coklat panasnya sudah sampai,Niisan bantu aku meletakkan cangkir ini dong!"dengan perlahan Sakura berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan nampan dikedua tangannya,Naruto yang melihatnya segera membantu Sakura meletakkan ketiga cangkir coklat itu diatas meja taman.

"Oh ya,Niisan camilanmu aku bawa kesini ya!?"pinta Sakura,Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat lalu meminum coklat panasnya,"Ayo diminum,tenang saja tidak beracun kok"lanjutnya bercanda.

Demi menghilangkan rasa dingin ya ia rasakan,Sasuke (agak) terpaksa meminum coklat panas buatan Sakura,rasanya enak tidak terlalu manis juga tidak terlalu pahit,sempurna.

Ia tersentak saat sebuah jaket berwarna hitam tersampir dibahunya.

"Aku tidak tahan melihat gadis tengah kedinginan,kulitmu yang putih menjadi pucat,aku berasa duduk dengan hantu"ujar Naruto.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan jaket yang tersampir dibahunya namun tangan Naruto yang memegang pundaknya memaksanya untuk membiarkan jaket itu menghangatkan dirinya.

"Ini camilannya,enaknya kita bicarain apa ya?"celetuk Sakura lalu mendudukan dirinya dibangku yang satunya.

"Bagaimana kalau cerita hantu!"Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nanti aku nggak bisa tidur Niisan..."rengek Sakura ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu enaknya apa?,Sasuke kau punya ide?"pinta Naruto,Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Kau seorang mahasiswa pertanian kan?"tanyanya.

"Benar,memangnya ada apa?"

"Beri tahu aku bagaimana cara memberantas hama tanaman tomat,wortel dan kentang dengan alat tradisional,bagaimana cara membudi dayakan buah semangka dan hal apa yang harus diperhatikan dalam menanam pohon coklat"jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Ah itu ya..bagaiman Sakura?,kau setuju?"dan lagi-lagi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu membosankan!,bagaimana kalau kita cerita tentang cinta saja...gadis seperti kita memang harus banyak-banyak mengenal tentang cinta dari pada pelajaran membosankan itu"rajuk Sakura.

"Aku tidak tertarik mendengar ocehan mu,kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku,lebih baik aku pulang"ujar Sasuke datar lalu berjalan pelan menuju pagar pintu keluar.

"Tenang saja aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara memberantas hama tanaman tomat,wortel dan kentang dengan alat tradisional,bagaimana cara membudi dayakan buah semangka dan hal apa yang harus diperhatikan dalam menanam pohon coklat kita bisa langsung mempraktekannya,kebetulan satu bulan kedepan aku libur,bagaimana?"tawar Naruto,ia senang sekali saat Sasuke meminta bantuan darinya dan ia tidak mau menolaknya.

Sasuke menimbangnya sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya,"Jam tujuh pagi kau sudah harus berada disawah dekat pasar,aku menunggumu disana"ujarnya lalu ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Loh kau benar-benar mau pulang?"

Sakura menghampiri Naruto lalu menepuk bahunya,"Neesan itu memang dingin sekali,aku jamin tidak ada lelaki yang betah kalau berada didekatnya"ujarnya percaya diri.

Naruto hanya diam"Sebaiknya kau mengikutinya pulang"ujarnya.

"Kau mengusirku?"tanya Sakura pura-pura tersinggung.

"Tentu saja tidak,ayo aku antar"balas Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

'Hangat'batin Sakura tersipu,dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dibelakang Sasuke yang sudah jauh didepan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian dari mana saja?"tanya lelaki tua itu pada gadis pirang norak yang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Aku habis dari rumah Niisan sambil ngajak Neesan kok"jawabnya kekanakan lalu matanya melihat ibuku yang membalasnya dengan senyum,"Ba-san jangan pulang dulu dong..aku masih mau sama Ba-san.."rengeknya sambil memeluk lengan ibuku.

Ibuku hanya mengelus rambut pink tipisnya lalu melihatku dengan senyum penuh arti.

Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku.

Lelaki disebelah ibuku tiba-tiba tertawa tanpa sebab,ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Hari ini Mikoto akan menginap dirumah kita,kau bisa memeluknya sepuasmu Sakura.."ujarnya.

Apa maksudnya menginap dirumah ini?,dan kenapa ibuku menurutinya?

"Horeee!,Ba-san mau menginap,nanti tidur dikamarku ya~"mendengar ucapannya saja membuatku ingin muntah.

"Sasuke kau juga akan menginap di rumah kami,ada yang harus aku bicarakan nan-"

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu,katakan sekarang!,aku tidak bisa menginap dirumahmu"balasku dingin,pria itu hanya menghela nafas lalu memeluk bahu ibuku.

"Aku akan menikahimu ibumu"jawabnya tegas,aku membelalakan mataku,tidak mungkin kan?,aku salah dengar kan?

"Tousan mau menikahi Ba-san?"tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya..kau suka kan?"aku menutup kedua telingaku mendengar teriakannya yang memekikan telinga.

"Ba-san akan menjad ibuku...Ba-san akan menjadi ibuku...!"teriaknya senang berbanding terbalik denganku.

Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku,gigiku bergemeletuk kesal.

Apa-apaan ini?,kenapa semuanya begitu cepat?,bahkan mereka berdua baru bertemu tadi..tapi kenapa?

Aku yang tidak kuat menahan amarahku memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu,berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa memperdulikan teriakan ibuku,aku tidak tahu harus berlari kemana yang penting aku bisa pergi menjauhi tempat itu.

"Tunggu Sasuke!"aku berdecak kesal saat melihat pemuda itu mengejarku,aku mempercepat lariku memasuki wilayah hutan.

"Jangan masuk kesana!,bahaya Sasuke!"

Aku seperti kehilangan akal,aku terus berlari menghiraukan larangan Naruto,aku terus berlari sampai sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam didepanku seakan-akan siap melahap diriku.

Saat aku akan jatuh kedalam jurang curam itu,ia menggenggam tanganku lalu menarikku menjauh dari tepi jurang.

"Kau orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui!"teriaknya tepat didepan wajahku,aku memalingkan wajahku darinya,menolak melihat mata birunya yang seakan menarikku kedalam pusarannya.

"Lebih baik kita kembali,ibumu khawatir pada-"

"Biarkan aku pulang kerumahku dan bilang kepada ibu kalau aku baik-baik saja,lepaskan tanganku!"sial!,genggamannya terlalu kuat pada tanganku,aku tidak bisa melarikan diri darinya,sialan!

"Tidak,kau harus mau menginap dirumah Sakura,sebentar lagi Kizashi Jisan dan juga Sakura akan menjadi keluargamu..."aku memandangnya tajam.

"Aku menikmati kehidupanku saat ini,aku tidak perlu mempunyai ayah kaya yang bisa menjamin kehidupanku dan saudara bodoh yang menganggu hidupku,aku bahagia menjadi orang biasa dan kau tahu...ini terlalu tiba-tiba!"teriakku marah,aku menyentak tangannya dan berhasil,aku berjalan melewatinya.

"Kau tidak kasihan dengan ibumu?,dia juga ingin mempunyai seseorang yang membantunya merawatmu,menemaninya sampai akhir berhak bahagia juga Sasuke..."aku menghentikan langkahku.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ucapannya ada benarnya juga,ibuku berhak bahagia dengan lelaki yang dipihnya.

Apa aku harus berpura-pura menerima kalau ibu akan menikah lagi?

Meninggalkan dunia kesederhanaan kami dalam sekejap?

"Temui ibumu dan beri tahu keputusanmu,jangan menjadi egois Sasuke.."ia masih terus saja berbicara,aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

Aku telah sampai dirumahnya kembali,aku merasa bersalah melihat wajah ibuku yang berlinang air mata berlari kearahku dan memelukku.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin ibu menikah lagi,ibu akan menerimanya asal kau nyaman Sasu..."aku menjadi sangat bersalah,aku balas memeluk ibuku.

"Tidak,aku hanya sedikit kaget" memandangku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Benarkah?,kau yakin?"aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku,memaksakan senyum untuk menenangkannya.

"Kaasan boleh menginap disini tetapi aku harus pulang,masih ada satu hal yang harus aku lakukan,bolehkah?"pintaku.

Kizashi-sama menghampiri kami berdua,"Apakah ada masalah?,kau bisa bilang padaku?"tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku,"Hanya urusan dengan teman"balasku.

"Oh...baiklah kalau begitu,Naruto kau bisa menemaninya pulang kan?,anak gadis seperti tidak baik pulang sendiri"

"Tidak perlu,a-"

"Baik Kizashi Jisan..."balas Naruto lalu ia memandangku,"Tunggu aku didepan halaman ini,aku akan mengambil mobilku"ujarnya lalu meninggalkan halaman rumah Kizashi-sama.

Aku tak menjawab namun mengikuti ucapannya.

"Sasuke kau yakin?,Kaasan bisa menemanimu pulang?"sepertinya ibuku khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaasan,kalau begitu aku pulang dulu..Jaa Naa..."ujarku lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

"Apa Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih?"tanya Kizashi dibalas kedikan bahu oleh Mikoto.

"Mungkin saja,anakku gadis paling cantik didesaku,tapi aku yakin ia bisa menjaga diri"balas Mikoto.

Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua lalu memeluk tubuh Tousannya.

"Huwaa Tousan~,aku belum mempunyai kekasih,masa aku kalah sama Neesan,aku kan juga nggak kalah cantik~"rengeknya.

Kizashi tertawa terbahak-bahak,"Kalau tuhan sudah memutuskan,kau pasti mempunyai kekasih anakku..."ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita masuk,udara sudah semakin dingin"

"Ba-san eh maksudku Kaasan tidur sama aku ya.."

"Iya sayang..."

...

Hening kembali melingkup kedua orang dengan sifat bertolak belakang.

"Jalananya gelap,kita mengobrol tentang apa gitu untuk mengusir keheningan ini...sumpah aku benar-benar merasa seperti duduk dengan hantu"ujar Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Sudah kubilang kan kalau orang bicara itu harus ditang-"Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat gadis disebelahnya itu tengah tertidur,ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah 'bobo cantik' gadis disebelahnya.

"Cih,kenapa kau harus mempunyai wajah cantik sih"gumamnya,ia sangat kesal saat mendapatkan tanggapan dingin dari Sasuke namun saat melihat wajah cantiknya,kekesalan itu sirna dari hatinya.

Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menyisipkan poni Sasuke yang ia rasa mengganggu di telinganya,ingin rasanya ia meminjamkan bahunya untuk gadis itu.

"Mungkin setelah berhari-hari bertemu denganmu,aku bisa menyimpulkan perasaan yang aku miliki padamu Sasuke..."dan ia kembali menjalankan mobilnya yang ia hentikan tadi.

Kompleks rumah Sasuke benar-benar sepi padahal waktu masih menunjukan pukul 19.00

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan bahu kecil Sasuke.

"Maaf mengganggu acara tidurmu,kita sudah sampai"ujar Naruto yang sebenarnya tak kuasa membangunkan Sasuke,ia masih ingin menikmati wajah 'bobo cantik' miliknya.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka menapilkan sepasang onyx yang masih sayu,mata itu memandang Naruto lalu melihat keluar jendela.

"Kau sudah sampai"Sasuke mengangguk,ia akan membuka pintu mobil sebelum seseorang sudah membukakan pintu mobil disebelahnya,ia pun keluar lalu memasuki halaman rumahnya dalam diam.

"Hey tidak adakah kata te-"

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hati-hati dirumah sendiri ya!"serunya riang namun wajahnya berubah menjadi penuh tanda tanya saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau dari mana saja,padahal aku sudah membawakan nasi rantang untukmu"

Ia melihat Sasuke menutup matanya,"Maafkan aku,tadi ada sedikit masalah"

Pemuda berambut merah itu membalasnya dengan senyum,"Kalau begitu kau mau kan menemaniku menjaga adik-adikku?,ibuku berada disebrang desa,kau tahu aku tidak bisa menjaganya sendiri"ujarnya lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kau harus membayarku"ujar Sasuke lalu berjalan memasuki rumahnya,ia melihat pemuda berambut merah itu berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Ah sudah pasti kau akan berkata seperti itu,ayolah bantu aku menjaga adikku 2 jam saja,aku masih ada urusan di balai desa,kau mau kan?"

Entah kenapa Naruto kesal saat melihat mereka berdua berkomunikasi dengan lancarnya,Sasuke yang selalu diam saat ia ajak bicara mendadak selalu membalas perkataan pemuda berambut merah itu,ia memutuskan untuk memasuki mobilnya lalu melajukannya dengan kencang.

"Eh tadi itu siapa Sas?"tanya pemuda itu.

"Kenalan ku,ingat hanya 2 jam kalau lebih kau harus membayar!"sungut Sasuke lalu berjalan mendahuli pemuda berambut merah.

"Iya..iya..."

"Kuso..!,Kuso!,kuso!,KUSOOO!"Naruto memukul stir mobilnya sendiri,wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

'Hey aku belum menyukainya kan?,kenapa aku bisa sekesal ini?'batin Naruto yang masih tidak mau mengakui apa yang membuatnya begitu kesal.

"Kau aneh sekali Naruto...kami bahkan baru bertemu 2 hari..2 HARI?!,mana mungkin aku menyukainya secepat itu,aku memang tahu kalau ia gadis cantik yang dingin tetapi..tetapi...arghhh!"demi keamanan,Naruto menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan,ia menundukan matanya menahan gejolak didalam hatinya.

Hanya karena alasan 'baru bertemu 2 hari'membuatnya tidak yakin akan perasaannya sendiri,perasaan yang sering ia alami disaat masa-masa sekolah dahulu,perasaan yang sudah lama ia buang.

Cinta...

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Untuk semuanya,terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini dan mereviewnya.

Jangan bosan-bosan membaca fic ini ya

Akasaka Kirachiha


	3. Chapter 3

Future Saphire

.

Chapter 3

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke (Female),Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto.

Pair :NarufemSasu or NaruSaku.

Genre :Romance and Family

Rating :T

Warning :Typo(s),kata-kata yang hilang sendiri,Gender bender,OOC,gaje dan Like Dont Read!

Happy Reading

"Kau bisa bersekolah mulai besok,kau langsung aku tempatkan di kelas 3,belajarlah untuk mengejar ketinggalannya"ujar Kizashi kepada Sasuke,seusai Naruto memberinya pengarahan terhadap hal yang ia minta kemarin,ia memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah Kizashi untuk melihat keadaan ibunya yang tentunya diantar oleh Naruto.

"Kau dan juga Sakura akan tidur satu kamar tetapi tenang saja beda kasur kok,kamarmu masih dalam pembangunan,sebentar lagi Sakura akan datang"lanjutnya,beberapa menit kemudia orang yang ditunggu-Kizashi- datang dengan menebarkan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Ayo Oneesan...aku akan menunjukan kamarmu.."ujarnya lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Cepat ikuti Sakura,semoga kalian bisa akrab ya"ujar Kizashi dengan senyum yang masih terpampang diwajah tuanya,buah jatuh memang tidak jauh dari pohonnya,sikap ramah Sakura memang diturunkan dari sang yang menganggap itu bukan urusannya dengan segera mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berjalan kekakanak-kanakan menuju kamar mereka berdua.

Kamar yang didominasi warna merah mudah ini sangatlah luas,diujung kanan terdapat kasur Single Bad berwarna merah muda,meja belajar,almari buku dan juga almari pakaian.

Disampingnya juga terdapat kasur single bad berwarna ungu dan barang-barang lainnya yang sama bedanya hanya belum adanya perlengkapan yang menghiasi perabotan itu.

"Nah Neesan...yang itu tempat tidur untukmu,lihat aku berada disebelahmu jadi kita bisa mengobrol bareng sebelum tidur"ujar Sakura sambil menunjukan kasur untuk Sasuke.

Gadis itu hanya diam lalu menaruh tas besarnya diatas kasur ungu yang sekarang menjadi miliknya.

"Dimana kamar mandinya?"tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Ah disana,Neesan mau mandi ya?"tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang baginya sangatlah bodoh-pertanyaan bodoh maksudnya- ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi disudut ruangan.

Ia sedikit terpana saat melihat kamar mandi milik Sakura,sangatlah jauh dari angan-angannya.

Kamar mandi itu bak tempat persembuyian dewi-dewi cantik yang memberishkan diri,ada ukiran-ukiran indah yang menghiasi dinding kamar mandi itu,tidak ada yang namanya bak mandi atau pun gayung,saat kita mandi kita berasa sedang kolam renang luas yang belum terisi air,hanya untuk seorang.

"Oneesannnn...aku sudah membelikan sikat gigi baru untukmu,yang warnanya biru ya lalu ada dua gelas kan?,kau bisa memakain yang gambarnya beruang..!"seru Sakura dari luar sana.

Sasuke melihat ada dua buah sikat gigi dan juga 2 buah gelas bergambar beruang dan juga kucing,didepannya terdapat cermin yang baginya terlalu besar namun amat sangatlah kecil kalau melihat seberapa besar ruangan ini.

Ia mengambil handuk kecil lalu membungkus rambutnya keatas,ia menyeringai.

Kehidupan sengsara yang selama ini ia alami akan berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

"...dia tampan banget Neesan ya walaupun ia sedikit culun sih tetapi dia pinterrr bangett...mendekatinya itu seperti mendekati tikus,susah kan sudah punya kekasih jadi kasih tahu dong gimana caranya menaklukan hati lelaki?,aku sudah melakukan banyak cara untuk mendekatinya tetapi bla..bla..bla.."

Sasuke sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya namun suara menyebalkan milik Sakura masih terdengar ditelinganya.

"Mereka yang bilang kalau dia jelek itu matanya buta,orang gantengnya minta ampun kok dibilang jelek,dia tuh gantengnya dari luar dan- eh Neesan mau kemana?"tanya Sakura yang melihat Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar.

"Yah Neesan aku kan belum selesai bercerita..."desah Sakura cemberut lalu ia mengambil ponselnya,berSMS ria bersama temannya.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju halaman rumah'nya',menikmati hawa dingin nan sejuk disekitar perkebunan teh,rumah yang mulai saat ini akan ia tinggali berada didaerah sekitar pegunungan tertinggi di Konoha.

"Kenapa jam segini kau belum tidur?"ia tersentak lalu menolehkan kepalanya mencari sang sumber suara,ia bisa melihat pemuda yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau terdiam,sudah kubilang kan kalau ada orang yang bertanya kau harus menjawabnya..!"ujar Naruto sedikit kesal lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus,"Bukan urusanmu"ujarnya dingin.

"Bukankah besok hari pertamamu masuk SMA?,cepat tidur nanti kau kesiangan!"perintah Naruto lagi.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu"balas Sasuke ketus lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya entah kemana.

Naruto berdecak kesal,gadis yang satu ini memang keras kepalanya nggak ketulungan.

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat merasakan tangan kanannya tercengkram erat,ia melirik tajam pelaku pencengkraman tangannya,"Lepaskan!"

Tanpa memperdulikan penolakan dari Sasuke,Naruto dengan sedikit memaksa menarik tangan itu memasuki rumah pamannya kembali.

"Apa-apaan kau ini,terserah aku mau kemana itu semua bukan urusanmu!"bentak Sasuke kesal lalu menghentakkan tangan Naruto yang mencengkramnya.

"Maaf-maaf tapi kau harus segera tidur sekarang,ini sudah jam sebelas malam,udara juga sudah mulai mendingin"ujar Naruto lembut,api kalau dilawan dengan air maka api itu akan padam kan?

"Kenapa kau memperdulikanku?"tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang mata biru Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mendadak salah tingkah,"Y-ya...a-aku cuma ti-tidak mau k-kau bangun kesiangan be-besok,j-jam enam pagi k-kau sudah harus be-berangkat sekolah..."ujarnya gagap.

Sasuke memandang Naruto singkat lalu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku sudah biasa tidur malam dan bangun pagi,lagi pula aku tidak betah tidur sekamar dengan gadis cerewet itu"ujarnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana sih?"tanya Naruto heran,Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya,ia dengan santainya berjalan keluar dari halaman luas itu.

"Cih..gadis ini..."tidak tega melihat Sasuke berjalan sendirian ditengah malam,Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu.

Naruto menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke,"Bulan purnama ya?,pantas saja malam ini terang sekali.."ujarnya mengusir keheningan.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya melihat bulan purnama seperti yang dikatakan Naruto...

Ia menghentikan langkahnya,rasa sakit mendadak menyerang kepalanya.

"Sasuke?,kau kenapa?"tanya Naruto cemas,ia bisa melihat gadis itu mencengkram rambut panjangnya yang terkuncir,erat.

"Hey!,kau sakit?"Naruto akan menyentuh pundak Sasuke namun gadis itu dengan cepat menyentak tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"jawabnya singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Naruto terdiam,ia tahu kalau Sasuke tengah menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya dan yang membuatnya tertegun...

Sasuke menyembunyikan ekspresi sakitnya dengan sempurna,wajah datarnya masih terpasang walaupun merasakan rasa sakit sekalipun

'Sebenarnya,Sasuke itu gadis macam apa?'batin Naruto bertanya-tanya,ia biasa mengurus sahabat sekaligus adiknya-Sakura- gadis manja yang suka cari perhatian,dipukul sedikit ia akan berpura-pura menangis dan itu cukup membuatnya kerepotan.

Dan sekarang oleh pamannya-Kizashi- ia disuruh untuk menjaga calon anaknya,Uchiha Sasuke yang sebentar lagi akan berganti marga,ia kira wajah dingin itu akan hilang saat merasakan kelemahan manusia khususnya wanita,nyatanya mengeluarkan suara rintihan saja tidak ia lakukan.

Kehidupannya yang keras membuat Sasuke mempunyai sifat seperti itu.

Ia terus berjalan mengikuti Sasuke tanpa tahu langkah kakinya ia bawa kemana. Namun,beberapa detik kemudian ia bisa merasakan bau air yang sangat menyegarkan.

"Danau?"jadi sedari tadi ia mengikuti Sasuke menuju kedanau,"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?"tanyanya.

"Sudah kubilang sebelumnya,bukan urusanmu!"jawab Sasuke ketus lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas rerumputan hijau disekitar danau.

"Asal kau tahu saja,aku selalu kesini untuk menenangkan hatiku,apa kau juga?"ujar Naruto lalu ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"..."

"Hah...kau memang benar-benar teme..."desah Naruto putus asa lalu merebahkan dirinya.

"Dobe..."

"Aku lebih tua darimu tahu panggil aku 'Niisan',Naruto Nii-san..."sahut Naruto kesal,gadis yang satu ini memang tidak tahu sopan santun rupanya.

"Hn"

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya,"Kau menyebalkan teme...!"

Sasuke tidak membalas ejekan Naruto,ia lebih suka menutup matanya,menghirup udara segar yang sangat ia sukai.

Kekesalan Naruto menghilang lagi-lagi karena gadis disampingnya,ia sangat menyukai wajah tenang dan damai milik Sasuke,ia merasa seakan-akan didampingi malaikat dari surga.

Mungkin malam ini ia akan menemani Sasuke sampai gadis itu pulang dengan sendirinya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke,salam kenal"

"Ah ya Uchiha-san,kau bisa duduk di..."sang guru mencari bangku kosong untuk ditempati murid barunya,ia tersenyum lega saat melihat ada bangku yang masih belum terisi disamping gadis riang berambut merah muda.

"Neesan duduk disampingku saja,dia akan menjadi Onee-san ku loh...!"seru Sakura riang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bangku disampingnya.

"Nah Uchiha-san,kau bisa duduk disebelah Haruno-san,cepatlah dan saya akan kembali menerangkan materi hari ini"ujar sang guru ramah,Sasuke tanpa banyak komentar berjalan pelan menuju bangku barunya.

Ia memandang dingin Sakura yang masih saja antusias menyuruhnya segera duduk disampingnya lalu mengeluarkan alat tulis dan buku pelajaran barunya.

"Baiklah,sekarang buka halaman 30 dan pelajari dahulu sebelum saya terangkan..."

Sakura membuka bukunya dengan malas,"Matematika itu pelajaran yang membosankan...melihatnya saja sudah membuatku muak"gumamnya pelan berbeda jauh dengan teman sebangkunya yang akan segera merangkap sebagai kakaknya.

Sasuke dengan wajah yang lebih fressh mencoba memahami pelajaran matematika kelas 3 SMA semester 2,sebelumnya ia sudah belajar kilat semua mata pelajaran dari kelas 1 SMP hingga 2 SMA,otaknya yang memang encer itu dengan cepat memahami keseluruhan pelajaran yang diterima.

"Kenapa kau antusias sekali memelajarinya?"tanya Sakura,sang gadis pemalas(SHANNAROO!) yang memandang heran Sasuke yang tampak serius memelajarinya.

Sasuke yang sangat fokus akan pelajaran dibukunya tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sakura.

"Lebih baik kita mengobrol aja,kau bisa memelajarinya dirumah bukan?,lagi pula nanti sensei akan mengajari kita semua,kau terlalu kaku Neesan"cerocos Sakura,Sasuke yang merasa terganggu memandang Sakura dengan tatapan super dinginnya.

"Baiklah..baiklah...hah Neesan nggak asyik"balas Sakura,ia memang sedikit bergidik ngeri saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam itu dari Sasuke.

'Perasaan Mikoto Ba-san orangnya lembut deh,kok bisa ya punya anak dinginnya minta ampun'batinnya.

Skip Time

Bel tanda istirahat telah berkumandang,seluruh siswa dan siswi Konoha Gakuen membludak menuju kantin sekolah mereka.

Sesosok gadis berambut merah muda merentangkan tangannya,ia memijat jemarinya sedikit lalu memandang ramah gadis disebelahnya.

"Tidak ke kantin,Neesan?"tanyanya.

"..."

"Kau masih saja berkutat dengan buku matematika itu,kau harus mengisi perutmu.."ujar Sakura lalu menarik tangan kanan Sasuke yang masih memegang pensil.

Plakk!

Sasuke dengan kasar menyentak tangan Sakura membuat tangan itu beserta badan sang pemilik tangan jatuh terduduk dibangku belakangnya.

"Awww!"rintih Sakura,ia memegang sikutnya yang membiru karena berbenturan dengan pinggiran meja.

"Kau menyebalkan!"ujar Sasuke pelan namun dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan membuat Sakura lagi-lagi bergidik ngeri merasakan aura dingin yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk dibangkunya lalu kembali memelajari materi yang ia pelajari tadi.

"Apa salahku padamu?"tanya Sakura lirih,hanya ada mereka berdua didalam ruang kelas ini.

Sasuke masih menuliskan sesuatu diatas kertas.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan betapa menyenangkannya mempunyai saudara,bukankah besok hari pernikahan orang tua kita?,sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi satu keluarga,kau akan menggunakan marga Haruno didepan namamu,kita harus bisa mengakrabkan diri.."lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke meletakkan pensilnya lalu memandang Sakura sinis,"Aku akan tetap memakai nama Uchiha didepan namaku,walau Haruno marga yang paling dikenal di Jepang atau seluruh dunia pun aku akan tetap memakai marga lahirku,dan satu lagi..."Sasuke memegang pensilnya kembali,"Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu saudaraku,kau hanya orang asing"lanjutnya.

Sakura terdiam lalu tersenyum kecut,"Lalu kenapa kau begitu saja menyetujui pernikahan antara ibumu dan ayahku?"tanyanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab karena bel masuk telah berkumandang,seluruh siswa dan siswi sekelasnya berlari kecil menuju bangku mereka masing-masing.

..

.

..

.

..

Naruto dengan mobil hitam miliknya menunggu dua sosok gadis didepan gerbang sekolah bernostalgia sedikit,Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolahnya dahulu,setiap pagi ia bersama Sakura yang saat itu berumur 12 tahun selalu berangkat bersama-sama,Sakura yang menduduki bangku SMP dan dirinya yang sudah mereka seperti kakak dan adik kalau bukan karena warna rambut mereka yang berbeda,semua orang akan menganggap mereka saudara kandung karena tingkah mereka yang sama.

Tettttttt...!

Bel tanda pulang telah ia dengar,ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dipintu mobilnya sembari melihat siswa dan siswi mulai keluar dari sekolah mereka ,siswi-siswi yang melihat dirinya pada cekikikan dan siswa-siswa yang memandangnya sinis.

'Wajah ganteng ini kan dari tuhan,sirik aje..'batin Naruto narsis.

"Naruto nii-san...!"seru seseorang menyadarkan Naruto dari kenarsisannya.

"Ah Sakura,cepat kesini!"balas Naruto lalu melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sakura untuk secepatnya kemari.

"Nggak biasanya Niisan menjemputku?,ada apa?"tanya Sakura,dahinya berkerut penuh tanda tanya.

"Besok kan hari pernikahan Kizashi ji-san dengan Mikoto ba-san,aku disuruh untuk mengantarkan kalian kebutik langganan ibuku,Kizashi bi-san menyuruh kalian berdua mencari baju yang cocok untuk hari pernikahan mereka besok"jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

Mata Sakura berbinar lalu melonjak senang,"Benar juga,aku kan belum punya gaun untuk besok"

"Lalu dimana Sasuke sekarang?"tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah gerbang,batang hidungnya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya,"Aku lihat ia masih didalam kelas"jawabnya sedikit jutek.

"Oh...baiklah kita akan tunggu sampai dia kemari"sahut Naruto lalu kembali menyenderkan badannya di pintu mobilnya.

Sasuke membereskan buku-buku yang ada diatas mejanya,menyampirkan tasnya dikedua bahunya lalu berjalan pelan menuju keluar kelas.

Wajahnya tetap datar namun sebenarnya ia sangat senang sekali bisa bersekolah kembali,sejak kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bersekolah demi membantu perekonomian ibunya.

Ia sedikit bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Kizashi yang mau menyekolahkannya walaupun mungkin hanya untuk mencuri hati ibunya saja.

"Nah itu dia Nee-san,Nee-san...!,cepat kemari!"seru Sakura saat ia mulai menapakai gerbang masuk/keluar Konoha Gakuen,ia mengindahkannya dan tetap berjalan melewati mereka.

"Ah Sasuke,hari ini aku akan mengajakmu ke butik dikota,kau bisa bebas mencari baju yang cocok untukmu.."ujar Naruto lembut,senyumnya sedikit luntur saat melihat untuk yang kesekian kalinya gadis itu mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Neesan~"Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke namun dengan cepat gadis berambut hitam itu menampiknya.

"Masih ada hal yang harus aku lakukan dan itu lebih penting dari sekedar mencari baju untuk digunakan besok,aku bukan orang glamour seperti kalian"balas Sasuke lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Neesan memang seperti itu...lalu kita harus bagaimana?"tanya Sakura dengan masih memandang Sasuke yang sudah berjalan jauh dari mereka.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah,ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk meruntuhkan sifat dingin Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam,Sakura yang baru saja mengunjungi kamar Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat 'Calon'kakaknya membaca buku super tebal yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu belajar.

"Kau masih saja membaca buku super tebal itu?,apa matamu tidak capek?,istirahatlah sebentar"ujar Sakura penuh dengan kesabaran.

"..."

"Oh ya tadi aku sudah membelikan gaun untukmu,warnanya biru muda,kalau kau tidak suka dengan modelnya ya jangan salahkan aku,kau tidak mau ikut sih.."ujar Sakura lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur miliknya,"Kau bisa mengambilnya diatas meja belajarku,aku sudah ngantuk...besok adalah haris bersejarah untuk kita,Neesan juga harus cepat ti-"

"Berisik!"celetuk Sasuke dingin,konsentrasi membacanya terganggu akibat ucapan Sakura yang melebihi batas pendengarannya.

"Kaasan sudah menyuruh kita untuk tidur,kau mau membangkang perintahnya?"Sakura menyamankan dirinya diatas kasur lalu memeluk guling kesayangannya,ia sedikit menyeringai saat melihat Sasuke yang mulai menutup buku tebalnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

'Hah..semoga saja hubungan kami berdua menjadi lebih baik,tidak selamanya kan Nee-san memasang wajah galaknya itu?'batinnya penuh harap lalu ia menutup matanya,mengunjungi alam mimpi yang indah.

'Besok ya...'Sasuke membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang terus mengalir dari kran yang belum ia matikan,matanya sedikit meredup lalu ia kembali membasuh wajahnya kembali.

'Ini semua aku lakukan demi kebahagiaan ibu...dan aku harus turut senang akan kebahagiaan yang ibu alami tetapi...'

Sasuke mematikan kran air lalu mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil,'Aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya,apa aku termasuk anak durhaka?'ia memandang dirinya sendiri melewati cermin dihadapannya,ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia memiliki wajah datar seperti ini,ia yakin saat kecil ia memiliki wajah yang lebih hangat.

'Kalau saja orang itu tidak membunuh mereka 'berdua'...ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi...'gumamnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin dihadapannya.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Suasana padang rumput yang berjarak sekitar 1 km dari rumah Kizashi sangatlah ramai,padang rumput yang terletak dibawah pegunungan itu membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi tamu undangan yang menginjakkan kaki disini,dipinggir padang rumput terdapat danau yang dulu pernah Sasuke kunjungi dimalam hari yang menyejukkan,pas sekali Kizashi mencari tempat untuk hari perniakahn terakhirnya,para tamu-tamu undangan dari berbagai kalangan berkumpul di padang rumput yang sudah terhiasi oleh pernak-pernik khas pernikahan itu.

"Waaa Sakura-Chan bakal punya ibu baru nih..."ujar ibu-ibu yang sepertinya istri dari pengusaha teman Kizashi yang mengenal baik Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu menganggukkan kepalanya riang,"Iya Oba-san...Kaa-san ku cantik loh.."

"Sakura-Chan juga cantik dengan gaun berwarna merah muda...kalau begitu Oba-san kesana dulu ya..sekali lagi selamat!"

"Ya Oba-san..!"seru Sakura lalu ia kembali mendapati teman ayahnya yang mengenal dirinya,menyapanya.

Suasana yang sangat ramai tidak membuat Sasuke berbaur begitu saja,ia masih berada didalam kamarnya dengan masih memakai baju biasa,ia tidak peduli dengan gaun yang dibelikan Sakura untuknya,melihatnya saja ia tidak sudi.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan muncullah salah satu pembantu rumah megah ini,sesosok wanita yang sepertinya 2 atau 3 tahun lebih tua dari ibunya menghampirinya lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Kizashi-sama menyuruh anda untuk segera bergabung dengan Mikoto-sama dan Sakura-sama ditempat perniakahan,Sakura-sama bilang kalau anda telah dibelikan gaun dan anda harus memakainya,Mikoto-sama sangat ingin sekali melihat anda memakai gaun itu,kalau begitu saya permisi"ujar wanita itu lalu ia mengundurkan diri dari hadapannya,mendengar kata ibunya membuat hatinya sedikit goyah,ia lirik tas kecil yang terdapat gaun miliknya lalu menghampiri meja belajar milik Sakura.

Ia keluarkan gaun miliknya dari tas kecil berwarna coklat lalu merentangkan gaunnya.

Gaun berlengan pendek dengan terusan yang sampai kebawah,berwarna biru safir dengan pernak-pernik lainnya.

"Aku harus memakai baju seperti ini?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri,tidak mau membuat ibunya menunggu lama,ia dengan segera memakai gaunnya

.

"Kenapa Sasuke lama sekali?,apa dia marah?"gumam Mikoto khawatir,ia telah tampil cantik dengan kimono modern berwarna putih biru dengan corak bunga,rambutnya yang biasanya terurai ia biarkan tergulung rapi,ia tampak seperti gadis berumur 23 tahun yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Tenang saja,dia pasti akan kemari,aku sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk menjemputnya"ujar Kizashi lalu mengelus punggung calon istrinya,menenangkannya.

"Hehhh Naruto-nii?,kenapa harus dia?"celetuk Sakura yang baru saja datang menghampiri ayah dan calon ibunnya.

Kizashi memandang anaknya heran,"Memangnya kenapa?,toh dia mau kok..jangan-jangan Sakura cemburu ya.."goda pria berambut merah maroon itu.

Sakura yang mendengarnya dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah,"E-enggak kok...cuma kaget aja.."ujarnya gugup.

"Tenang saja bukannya Sasuke sudah mempunyai pacar,kalau tidak salah"ujar Kizashi sembari melirik Mikoto.

"Aku tidak tahu"balas wanita berurai hitam itu.

"Tousan ini bagaimana sih...Neesan kan dinginnya minta ampun mana mungkin punya pacar,lelaki yang mendekatinya pun berasa gantung diri saat berbicara dengannya.."sahut Sakura sedikit mengejek,ia mengaduh kecil saat ayahnya menyikut dirinya pelan.

"Ha..ha...ha...dia tidak selamanya begitu kok,mungkin dia masih membiasakan diri dengan keadaan barunya"ujar Mikoto lalu tertawa berasa tidak enak karena tahu itu hanya tawa palsu,ia memandang anaknya sedikit tajam.

"Iya...iya..maafkan aku Kaa-san..."ujar Sakura merasa bersalah lalu memeluk Mikoto erat.

"Tidak apa-apa kok sayang..."balas Mikoto lalu mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dengan lembut.

Kizashi yang melihat ini menyunggingkan senyum bahagia diwajahnya dan berharap ia juga bisa seakrab itu dengan anak 'baru' nya nanti.

.

Naruto mengetuk-etukkan dahinya dengan kunci mobil ditangannya,menunggu dengan bosan seseorang yang akan ia antar ke pernikahan pamannya.

'Kenapa lama sekali sih?'batinnya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Naruto memandang seseorang yang membuka pintu utama rumah pengusaha teh terkaya itu.

Naruto terpukau melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Ini beneran Sasuke ya?

"Berhenti memandangku depan tatapan mesum,dobe!"ujar Sasuke lalu dengan santai ia berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih membatu.

'Kalau saja tatapannya sedikit hangat,dia benar-benar menjadi seorang benar-benar...'

Cantik.

Hanya dengan memakai gaun berwarna biru safir itu lalu rambutnya yang dibiarkan terurai tanpa riasan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Cantik secara alami dan Naruto suka dengan wanita seperti itu.

Beberapa saat kemudia ia tersadar kalau dirinya sudah ditinggal jauh oleh seseorang yang seharusnya ia jemput.

"A-apa..teme!,siapa juga yang memandangmu mesum,cepat masuk ke mobilku!"teriak Naruto lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku lebih suka jalan,pergi saja sendiri!"balas Sasuke tak acuh.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu,aku juga ikut denganmu"Naruto mengunci mobilnya lalu mengikuti Sasuke.

Begini nih kalau jalan dengan cewek super dingin macam Sasuke,suasana hening selalu melingkupi mereka,sepertinya ia memang harus membetahkan diri saat berduaan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau cantik kalau tersenyum sedikit,ini hari pernikahan orang tuamu loh..."sekali lagi Naruto mencoba berbicara dengan gadis disampingnya namun nihil.

'Aku bisa gila..!'

Sasuke mendengar suara yang cukup bising saat ia akan tiba ditempat pernikahan,ia memutar bola matanya malas,ia benci sekali dengan keramaian dan sebentar lagi kehidupannya akan terisi dengan hal yang sangat ia benci itu.

"Kau tidak ribet jalan dengan rok yang sepanjang itu?,enakan naik mobil tadi"ia lagi-lagi mengabaikan ucapan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya,malas sekali rasanya hanya untuk sekedar berbicara ringan.

"Sasuke...nanti banyak sekali teman-teman Kizashi Ji-san yang akan menanyaimu macam-macam dan kalau kau membalas mereka dengan sikap macam ini...kau bisa saja merusak hubungan bisnis yang selama ini Kizashi Ji-san jalin"

"Kalau bukan karena Kaasan yang menyuruhku,aku tidak akan mau kesana apalagi memakai pakaian ini"sahut Sasuke,rok gaunnya yang terlalu panjang ia jinjing agar memudahkannya berjalan.

"Anak macam apa kau ini?"sindir Naruto pelan namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang Naruto tajam lalu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya.

"Oi,oi,ok maaf...jangan jalan terlalu cepat,kau bisa jatuh"Naruto mempercepat langkahnya,mengantisipasi kalau gadis didepannya ini terjatuh,jalan yang mereka lalui banyak sekali batu-batu kecil dan juga pasirnya yang sedikit licin,bisa repot juga kan kalau orang yang ditunggu-tunggu malah terluka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga,prosesi akad nikah sudah akan dimulai,Sasuke-sama anda dimohon untuk menghampiri Kizashi-sama diruang utama diujung sana"ujar wanita paruh baya yang bisa saja disebut pembantu milik Kizashi.

"Aku boleh ikut kesana nggak?"tanya Naruto kepada wanita itu.

Wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya,ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Naruto berusaha untuk menggandeng tangan gadis disebelahnya namun ditampik dengan kasar.

Suasana mendadak hening saat Sasuke dan Naruto masih akan menuju altar utama,mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berhenti dan melihat kedua orang yang familiar bagi mereka berdiri berdampingan dengan satu orang lelaki diantara mereka.

Sasuke mengunci pendengarannya rapat-rapat,tidak mau mendengar ucapan pendeta atau pun janji yang Kaasan dan pria disampingnya ucapkan,ia menundukan kepalanya,ingin sekali ia segera pergi dari sini dan mengunjungi mereka 'berdua'

Ia masih menundukan kepalanya walaupun suara tepuk tangan terdengar setelah kedua mempelai berciuman,ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya,pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya seakan menipis.

"Oneesann...!,cepat kemari!"seruan seseorang membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Cepat kesana,kau harus berkumpul dengan keluarga barumu"ujar Naruto lalu mendorong pelan pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampiri Kaasan,Tousan dan mereka berdua tanpa senyum dibibirnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat,selamat untuk kalian berdua"ujarnya.

Mikoto menghampirinya lalu memeluknya erat,"Terima kasih anakku...terima kasih telah mengizinkan Kaasan mendapat kebahagiaan ini...arigatou.."isaknya,air mata haru keluar dari kedua manik hitamnya yang indah,Sasuke membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Kaasan pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini.."ujarnya lirih,agar hanya dirinya dan Kaasannya yang tahu apa yang ia ucapkan.

Dan pagi itu mereka habiskan dengan canda tawa yang hanya didominasi oleh ketiga orang itu,Sasukesama sekali tidak mendengarkan gurauan mereka,pikirannya melayang entah dimana.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai sepulang dari sekolah bersama dengan siswa dan siswi Konoha Gakuen yang lainnya,ia lebih suka jalan kaki dari pada menaiki mobil milik pemuda pirang yang sok dekatnya yang selalu menjemput dirinya-dengan Sakura-didepan gerbang masuk/keluar Konoha Gakuen.

"Oneesann...!"Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar suara cempreng milik seseorang menyebalkan yang mengejarnya.

"Neesan,tunggu aku!"Sakura berhasil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku memutuskan untuk ikut denganmu saja,memang enak kalau berjalan kaki dari pada naik mobil,tadi aku sudah menelpon Naruto-nii untuk tidak menjemput kita"cerocos Sakura tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menanggapinya.

Mereka berdua harus melewati jalan yang cukup sepi untuk sampai kerumah mereka,semak-semak belukar yang menjulang tinggi tidak menggentarkan niat Sasuke sekalipun,ia tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang sedari tadi menjerit kecil saat kakinya terkena kelitikan semak-semak itu.

"Neesan,lain kali kita melewati jalan yang lebih jauh saja,lebih ramai dan lebih am-ummmmmm..."mulut Sakura dibekap paksa oleh seseorang bermasker hitam.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan melihat 'adiknya' dibekap erat oleh orang bermasker itu hingga pingsan,"Siapa kau?"tanyanya datar.

Orang itu tidak menjawab,mengangkat Sakura bagaikan karung lalu dengan cepat lari dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih kesal lalu berlari kencang mengejar penculik itu.

Tenaganya tidak sekuat lelaki dewasa yang tengah menculik Sakura,nafasnya sedikit tersendat karena hawa dingin yang mulai menerpanya tetapi ia masih terus berlari,ia tidak mau ditanyai macam-macam oleh kedua orang tuanya atas hilangnya Sakura.

Orang itu berbalik kearah gang yang sempit,Sasuke mempercepat larinya dan melihat Sakura telah berada ditangan pemimpin dari orang bermasker itu.

"Kau semakin cantik saja,Sasuke..."ujar bos besar itu lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Kau siapa?"tanya Sasuke dingin.

Lelaki hidung belang besar itu menggelengkan kepalanya,lalu menyeringai.

"Kau melupakan aku...masih ingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang sempurna,badannya bergetar takut,tangannya yang sudah tekepal siap menonjok seseorang didepannya terkulai lemas.

"K-kau..."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

.

Maaf lama!

Virus malez author kembali menyerang!,terus karena kesibukan di duta karena UTS yang membuat aku strezz.

Ok,saatnya balas review buat yang nggak login

**Puchan:**Kasih tau nggak ya...ikuti saja terus alur cerita fanfic ini.

**Guest(Aicinta)**:Lebih pas Sasori ya..nanti aku segi empat ummm Ok,soal Itachi dan Fugaku akan dujawab di Chapter depan.

**MORPH**:Nggak punya kekasih,cuma sekedar menyukai saja.

**Hiku-chan,Terminator**:Arigatou

Namikaze archilles:Itu penyakit yang mematikan wk...wk...wk...Sasuke nggak jual maham tapi jual murah#plakk

**Guest(Nura)**:Sasuke harus tetep cool dong,soal Fugaku akan dibahas chapter depan,iya jadi sauara tirinya Saku,Mikoto kan ibu yang penyanyang tetapi nanti ada konfliknya.

**Qren**:Sebelumnya udah sekolah tetapi karena suatu alasan ia menghentikan pendidikannya tetapi sekarang sudah sekolah lagi koki.

**Me,Red devils**:Arigatou

**NamiMirusi-reaon-**:Belum dikasih tahu kok,ikuti saja alur fanfic ini,nanti juga aku ungkap siapa pria berambut merah ,Naruto tinggal sendiri.

**Guest**:Ya

Pokoknya,aku ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca fic buatan Kira,ngelihat review yang cukup banyak dari kalian membuatku semangat menggarap fanfic ini.

Jangan pernah bosen ya baca fic buatanku,baca juga fic spesial untuk Ulang Tahun Naruto,NaruSasu loh

Akasaka Kirachiha


	4. Chapter 4

Future Saphire

.

Chapter 4

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara : Uchiha Sasuke (Female),Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura.

Pair :NarufemSasu or NaruSaku.

Genre :Romance and Family

Rating :T

Warning :Typo(s),kata-kata yang hilang sendiri,Gender bender,OOC,gaje dan Like Dont Read!

Happy Reading

.

.

"Kau semakin cantik saja,Sasuke..."ujar bos besar itu lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Kau siapa?"tanya Sasuke dingin.

Lelaki hidung belang besar itu menggelengkan kepalanya,lalu menyeringai.

"Kau melupakan aku...masih ingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu?"

Tubuh Sasuke menegang sempurna,badannya bergetar takut,tangannya yang sudah tekepal siap menonjok seseorang didepannya terkulai lemas.

"K-kau..."

"Mengingatku hm?"pria paruh baya itu berjalan dengan angkuh menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

Sasuke secara reflek memundurkan langkahnya lalu kembali memasang wajah dinginnya."Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"tanyanya datar.

"Menguras harta tuan Haruno,kelompok kami kekurangan uang dan merencanakan untuk menculik putri sulungnya,tidak kusangka kau juga terlibat...takdir memang tidak pernah memisahkan kita berdua ya?"jawab pria paruh baya berambut hitam panjang itu santai.

"Kau masih tetap saja seperti dulu,apa kau pikir rencanamu itu akan berhasil?,Haruno-sama tidak akan tertipu dengan mudah olehmu"

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Haruno-sama seorang yang protective terhadap anaknya?,dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan anaknya tercinta..."pria itu membalikkan badannya menuju tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"..."

"Dengar-dengar ibumu telah menikah lagi ya...apakah lelaki yang menikahi ibumu adalah Haruno-sama?,kau sungguh beruntung sekali Sasuke...dan juga kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena kalau aku tidak membunuh A-"

"Aku akan menjadi orang terbodoh kalau aku harus berterima masih padamu!,kau pikir aku senang dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang?!,ke egoisanmu lah yang membuat hidupku hancur!"teriak Sasuke keras,ia memandang pria dengan pandangan menusuk dan membuat anak buah pria itu bergidik ngeri.

"Aku memang seperti ini...hidupku memang ditakdirkan untuk membunuh mereka berdua,aku bisa saja membunuhmu karena kau juga termasuk keturunannya,pilihanmu hanya dua..."pria itu menggantungkan perkataannya,ia melirik Sasuke yang menghadap dirinya lalu menyeringai.

"Pergi dari sini dan biarkan aku 'menyantap' adik pink mu atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan senapan yang sama seperti aku membunuh Ayah dan Kakakmu."

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya,orang didepannya ini benar-benar manusia terbrengsek yang pernah ia temui,ia bisa saja lari dan meninggalkan Sakura disini tetapi bagaimanapun juga ia masih mempunyai hati.

"Pilihlah salah satu,dirimu sendiri atau gadis merah muda itu?"pria itu kembali mengajukan penawarannya.

"Aku tidak akan memilih keduanya"balas Sasuke datar,ia berusaha mencari celah agar bisa menggapai tubuh Sakura yang tergelatak tak berdaya dan membawanya kabur dari kerumunan penjahat yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama.

"Kalian semua,cepat tangkap gadis itu dan bunuh dia!"perintah pria itu geram kepada 5 anak buahnya dan dengan cepat kelima orang suruhan pria itu berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan mengurungnya.

"Kuso..."gumam Sasuke pelan,ia telah berhasil dikurung oleh kelima orang berbadan besar-besar itu,"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"otak jeniusnya berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari suasana menegangkan ini.

"He..he...he..gadis manis...sayang sekali kami harus membunuh wanita cantik sepertimu"salah satu dari kelima orang itu berucap menjijikan dan membuat Sasuke menjadi tambah kesal.

Sasuke hanya diam,ia menutup pun ia akan mati sekarang,ia tidak perlu melihat ibunya yang telah bersama dengan lelaki lain,ia bisa menemui Ayah dan Kakaknya yang telah mati ditangan orang yang sama di atas sana.

Sebuah balok kayu akan diayunkan telak ke kepalanya,ia pasrah kalau ia akan mati dengan kepala yang pecah,terserah ia akan mati seperti apa,ia telah menerima bentuk kematian yang Tuhan takdirkan untuknya.

Namun sepertinya Tuhan belum mengizinkannya untuk pergi dari dunia ini.

Brakk!

Kelima orang itu roboh oleh tangan seseorang,ia membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat pemuda yang cukup familiar di matanya berdiri dengan raut wajah menahan amarah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanyanya khawatir.

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat lalu matanya memandang Sakura yang sudah dijaga oleh pria yang menjadi bos itu.

Sasuke yang melihat pria itu sedikit lengah karena melihat kelima anak buahnya tergeletak dengan cepat menghampiri tubuh Sakura lalu memapahnya dengan cepat menuju Naruto.

"Cepat angkat gadis ini dan kita lari dari sini!"perintahnya,Naruto yang mengerti dengan cepat mengangkat Sakura ala bridal lalu berlari bersama Sasuke dari gang sempit itu.

"Kurang ajar,kalian berlima cepat kejar mereka!"ujar pria itu geram lalu menendang dengan kasar kelima anak buahnya.

"Ba-Baik tuan..!"dan kelima orang itu dengan cepat berlari mengejar Naruto dan Sasuke yang telah jauh dari hadapan mereka.

Naruto berhenti sejenak lalu menggendong Sakura dipunggungnya agar mempercepat larinya,ia tersentak saat melihat kelima orang itu semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

"Sasuke cepat!,mereka akan menangkap kita!"seru Naruto panik.

Tanpa banyak bicara,Sasuke semakin mempercepat larinya,ia tidak peduli dengan hawa dingin yang mulai menyerangnya ia akan tetap terus berlari,ia telah terengah-engah kekurangan pasokan oksigen,tetapi kalau ia berdiam diri untuk mengambil nafas sebentar saja,nyawanya lah yang menghilang.

Sangking cepatnya berlari membuat karet rambut yang mengikat rambut hitam Sasuke yang sudah diujung rambut itu terjatuh,membuat rambut itu berkibar-kibar diterpa angin gunung yang berhembus keras.

Naruto yang dibelakangnya terpanah melihatnya,ia memelankan larinya,tak peduli dengan kelima orang itu yang semakin mendekat kearahnya,gadis didepannya ini memang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Kau bodoh ya,cepat lari!"teriakan Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari imajinasi surgawinya,dengan cepat ia kembali berlari mengimbangi langkah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak capek?"tanya Naruto heran.

"Kalau aku berhenti sebentar saja,nyawaku akan melayang,jangan banyak bicara dan cepat lari dari kelima orang idiot itu!"balas Sasuke dingin lalu kembali mempercepat larinya.

Naruto melihat ada tempat persembunyian yang aman diantara kerumunan hijau perkebunan teh itu,"Sasuke cepat berlari kebalik tumbuhan teh yang mulai membesar itu,kita sembunyi disana!"seru Naruto,Sasuke yang mendengarnya dengan cepat berbelok kearah kanan dan bersembunyi diantara tumbuhan teh yang telah meninggi itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke merundukan kepalanya dan mencoba bernafas setenang mungkin,jangan sampai kelima orang itu menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Naruto melirik sebentar untuk melihat kelima orang yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya,"Sudah aman,lebih baik kita harus secepatnya ke mobilku"ujarnya.

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak lagi melihat kelima orang yang dengan brutal mengejarnya tadi,ia akan berdiri sebelum rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya,ia memang selalu merasa begini saat mengingat tentang tragedi yang ia alami 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau kenapa lagi?"tanya Naruto cemas.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku hanya kecapaian"balasnya singkat lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto.

"Jangan cepat-cepat,aku sama gendong Sakura nih"gerutu Naruto,ia heran apa tenaga gadis didepannya ini nggak pernah habis?

"Hei"Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas lalu kembali memandang kedepan,"Rahasiakan tentang hal ini dari Kaasan dan Kizashi-sama,aku tahu kau mendengarnya."

Naruto terdiam,ia memang mendengar sedikit percakapan antara Sasuke dan penjahat itu,ia juga tahu kalau Ayah dan juga kakak Sasuke dibunuh oleh penjahat itu.

"Kenapa aku harus merahasiakannya?,dia mengancam nyawamu kan?"tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Ada suatu hal dan itu bukanlah urusanmu,bilang saja kalau ada perampokan kecil dan kau berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura,ia tidak perlu tahu tentang hal ini..."jawab Sasuke dengan lancarnya,ia rela melepaskan image dinginnya agar Naruto mau menjaga rahasia.

"Baiklah...baiklah...tetapi kalau Kizashi Ji-san bertanya lebih lanjut,aku terpaksa harus memberi ta-"

"Aku bilang jangan ya jangan...ini masalah keluargaku dan ia adalah orang luar!"sahut Sasuke cepat.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya,"Kau lupa kalau Kizashi Jii-san itu ayahmu?,dia bukan orang asing lagi..."

Sasuke mendengus mengejek lalu memandang sengit Naruto,"Dia memang telah menikahi ibuku bukan berarti ia bisa menjadi ayahku,ayahku telah lama mati dan orang mati tidak akan bisa bangkit kembali"ujarnya lalu berlari pelan menjauhi Naruto.

"Oi...mobilnya ada disebelah sa-...aishh itu cewek nggak punya capek atau sarafnya putus ya?"Naruto membenahi gendongannya pada Sakura lalu berjalan pelan menuju ke mobilnya,menaruh Sakura di bangku disebelah kemudi lalu terdiam sejenak.

Memikirkan kehidupan Sasuke yang keras dengan dibayangi oleh kematian.

Kalau pun ia harus merahasiakan hal ini dari paman dan juga –sekarang- bibinya,ia harus bisa menjaga gadis yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dari bayang-bayang kematian.

Selama mengenal Sakura,ia tidak pernah merasakan hal tak wajar ini pada gadis berambut pink itu,lalu kenapa ia harus mengalami perasaan ini hanya kepada Sasuke seorang?

Sakura tidak kalah cantik dengan Sasuke kan?

Kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta dengan gadis dingin yang baru ia kenali beberapa minggu yang lalu?

...

..

...

..

"Astaga,kenapa Sakura bisa tidak sadarkan diri seperti ini?"tanya Mikoto panik saat melihat anak bungsunya pingsan dalam gendongan Naruto.

Naruto memandang Mikoto sesal,"Maafkan aku yang lalai dalam menjaga Sakura,tadi diperjalanan pulang kami dirampok dan perampok itu membuat Sakura tidak sadarkan diri,tetapi Sakura tidak apa-apa kok,boleh saya membawa kedalam kamarnya?"jawab Naruto panjang lebar,Mikoto mengangguk lalu menuntun Naruto menuju kedalam kamar Sakura.

"Tidurkan disini,oh ya...Sasuke tidak pulang bersama kalian?,ia baik-baik saja kan?"

Naruto mengertukan dahinya,"bukankah Sasuke sudah pulang?,tadi ia pulang dengan berjalan kaki,gadis itu menolak mentah-mentah untuk aku antarkan"ujarnya.

"Astaga...semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja,Nak Naruto bisa kan membantuku untuk mencari Sasuke,bisa saja perampok itu ganti menangkap Sasuke yang saat ini sendirian?"pinta Mikoto khawatir,perasaannya sedari tadi memang tidak enak.

Naruto mengangguk lalu tersenyum menenangkan,"tanpa diminta pun aku akan mencarinya,aku juga cemas sedari tadi,kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ya ba-san.."ujarnya lalu setelah menundukkan badannya,ia pergi dari kamar Sakura.

Naruto setengah berlari menuju kedalam rumahnya,ia malas menggunakan mobil jadi ia lebih memilih menaiki sepeda laki-laki miliknya yang memiliki boncengan untuk mencari Sasuke,walaupun gadis itu tetap keras kepala tidak mau ia antar,ia akan selalu berada disisinya.

Naruto telah mengakui perasaannya dan ia bahagia.

Dengan perasaan gembira ia mencari Sasuke ke danau yang pernah mereka datangi bersama-sama dan beruntung baginya karena gadis itu terduduk disana sambil melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil ke dalam air danau itu.

"Aku kira kau langsung pulang,ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu"ujarnya lalu menuntun sepedanya menuju Sasuke.

Gadis itu tidak membalas,namun ia memberhentikan kegiatannya melempar kerikil-kerikil kecil.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pulang kau boleh ikut aku kepusat desa,aku mau membeli sesuatu disana"ujar Naruto lagi,ia mengusap-usap dadanya,mencoba sabar.

"..."

Dengan gemas,Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke membuat perempuan yang semula duduk itu menjadi berdiri lalu membawanya ke sepedanya.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memaksa?,aku ingin sendiri"balas Sasuke ketus,ia menarik tangannya yang digenggam Naruto lalu mengambil pensil dari dalam kotak pensilnya lalu menyanggul rambutnya yang terurai dengan pensil itu sebagai tusuknya.

"Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena aku mau menjaga rahasiamu,ayo cepat naik"jawab Naruto lalu menepuk pelan boncengan sepedanya,"Cepat naik atau aku akan mem-"

Sasuke berdecak sebal lalu menaiki boncengan sepeda milik Naruto dengan duduk menyamping.

"Kalau kau tidak mau terjatuh,kau bisa memegang pinggangku,jalanan dari sini kepusat desa cukup jauh,jalannya juga sudah mulai rusak,kau tahu sendiri kan"ujar Naruto,ia ber 'yes' ria saat merasakan pinggangnya dipegang tak terlalu erat oleh tangan putih itu.

Tidak mau menunggu lama lagi,Naruto dengan segera mengayuh sepedanya,berat Sasuke yang cukup ringan membuatnya tidak bersusah payah untuk mengendarai sepeda miliknya.

"Rumahmu dulu ada disekitar sini ya,cukup jauh juga dari rumahmu yang sekarang"Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana namun gadis yang ia bonceng sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Bicaralah walaupun sedikit,sekarang walaupun kau tak mau mengakuinya,kau sudah menjadi seorang putri dari pengusaha sukses se-Jepang,kau harus pandai-pandai berkomunikasi,bisa saja nanti kau akan mewarisi perusahaan Kizashi Ji-san"ujar Naruto.

"Sakura adalah anak kandung dari Kizashi-sama,kenapa orang itu harus mempercayakannya padaku?"balas Sasuke sambil memandang persawahan bekas tempatnya bekerja dahulu.

Naruto mengendikan bahunya,"Bisa saja kan"ucapnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu teringat akan sesuatu,masih dengan mengayuhkan sepedanya ia bertanya,"Sasuke,pemuda berambut merah yang mengunjungimu dulu itu siapa?"tanyanya penasaran.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Penasaran saja,kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahukannya juga tak apa-apa"jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Namanya Akasuna Sasori,dia sahabatku sejak kecil,ia lebih muda 2 tahun dariku,walaupun begitu ia telah menanggung beban yang cukup berat karena ayahnya meninggal saat ibunya menggandung adik-adiknya,diusianya yang masih anak-anak ia telahmenjadi tulang punggung bagi keluarganya"ujar Sasuke,ia tampak semangat sekali saat membicarakan sahabat merahnya itu membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit cemburu.

"Oh..."balas Naruto singkat,"Aku kira kalian menjalin kasih..."lanjutnya.

"Pernyataan macam apa itu?"balas Sasuke datar.

"Aku kan cuma mengira-ngira,nah kita telah sampai,kau tunggu disini selagi aku memakirkan sepedaku ya"ucap Naruto lalu menuntun sepedanya ke tempat parkiran khusus sepeda.

"Ayo!"Naruto tanpa sadar menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke lalu mengajaknya berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan desa.

Sasuke hanya diam saja,tidak menolak sama sekali,tidak seperti ia yang biasanya,ia menampik perasaannya sendiri kalau ia merasa hangat saat tangan besar Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

Mereka berdua memasuki pasar modern,Sasuke sedikit melongo saat melihat Naruto mengambil banyak sekali cup ramen instant sampai-sampai ada yang terjatuh.

"He...he...he...Sasuke...kau bisa membantuku kan?,plissss..."ujar Naruto memelas,Sasuke hanya mengangguk malas lalu mengambil dua cup ramen instant yang berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Lebih baik kau mengambil keranjang untuk meletakkan ramenmu ini"sarannya.

"Benar juga,kenapa tidak kepikiran,kau mau kan mengambilkannya untukku,lihat tanganmu penuh sekali dengan ramen?"pinta Naruto lagi.

"Hey,kau mengajakku kemari bukan untuk menjadi pembantumu kan?!"protes Sasuke kesal,tahu begini ia langsung pulang saja agar tidak berhadapan dengan makhluk menyebalkan macam dia.

"Aisshhh...aku hanya meminta tolong,setelah itu kau boleh membeli apapun sesukamu,aku yang akan mentraktirmu"sanggah Naruto,"Ayolah,ambilkan keranjangnya...ah disana itu loh..."

Sasuke dengan amat terpaksa mengambilkan keranjang belanja untuk menempatkan mie ramen Naruto yang super banyak itu didalam sana.

"Kau boleh membeli sesuatu,aku mau ke stan sebelah sana ya"ujar Naruto lalu berjalan dengan menenteng keranjang belanjanya menuju kearah berlawanan dari Sasuke.

Dari pada bengong nggak jelas,Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melihat barang-barang yang terlihat menarik.

Dilain tempat,Naruto dengan bersembunyi-sembunyi dari Sasuke menuju ke stan asesoris wanita,ia sedikit kebingungan mencari barang yang akan ia beli karena ia tidak mengetahui namanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"sang pegawai stan itu menawarkan diri untuk memberi bantuan.

"Uhmm...anda tahu benda yang selalu dibuat untuk menggulung rambut agar tidak gampang jatuh?" tanya Naruto cengesan.

Pegawai itu mengertukan dahinya,"Maksud anda?"

Mengerti kalau orang didepannya tidak mengerti,Naruto memeragakan cara menggulung rambut di rambutnya lalu memeragakan seperti menusuk sesuatu.

Pengawai itu mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto,"Oh...itu ya...anda mau membeli berapa?"tanya pegawai itu.

"Dua saja,sama kuncir rambut...kalau bisa kedua benda itu berwarna biru safir, 'dia' suka dengan warna biru"jawab Naruto mantap.

Pegawai itu manggut-manggut mengerti lalu mencari benda yang diinginkan Naruto,ia memasukkan benda itu kedalam tas kertas kecil lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Arigatou..."Naruto memberikan uang untuk pembayaran lalu berlari kecil menuju Sasuke,"Kau sudah membeli sesuatu?"tanyanya sesampainya ia disana.

Sasuke menyerahkan satu pack buku tulis,lalu 2 pensil dan pulpen,satu penghapus,penggaris dan rautan pensil ke Naruto.

"Yakin kau mau membeli ini saja?"tanya Naruto sekali lagi,Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

'Dia memang berbeda'batin Naruto tersenyum lalu membawa barang-barang Sasuke dan juga mie ramen miliknya ke kasir market itu.

"Biar aku saja yang membayar barang-barangku"ujar Sasuke saat ia melihat Naruto akan membayar semua barang yang ia beli.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya,"Hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati,aku yang akan membayarnya,tenang saja...jangan sungkan-sungkan padaku..."ujarnya lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya.

"Tidak,biar aku-"

"Tabung saja uangmu,aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku sendiri"sela Naruto,ia sedikit menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Sasuke kembali kesal.

"Kau itu seharusnya senang saat ada seseorang yang berbaik hati menolongmu"ujar Naruto lagi lalu saat melihat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya darinya,ia memasukkan sesuatu kedalam kantong plastik milik Sasuke,"Ini bawa sendiri belanjaanmu,kita langsung pulang?"tanyanya sambil menyerahkan belanjaan milik Sasuke kepada sang pemiliknya.

"Kita langsung pulang"balas Sasuke datar lalu setelah mengambil belanjaan miliknya,ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu berlari pelan.

...

..

...

"Makanlah yang banyak,wajahmu pucat sekali"Mikoto memandang khawatir anak bungsunya yang baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya.

Sakura menjauhkan mangkuk yang disodorkan padanya lalu menggeleng,"Aku tidak selera makan Kaa-Chan.."ujarnya lemas.

"Nanti kau bisa tambah sakit Sakura...makanlah sedikit"paksa Mikoto dan wanita cantik itu hanya menghela nafasnya saat Sakura lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya,mencari sesuatu dan wajahnya panik saat melihat orang yang ia cari tidak ada di dalam kamarnya, "Nee-san sudah pulang?"tanyanya.

"Belum,tadi aku minta bantuan Naruto untuk mencarinya,Kaasan khawatir kalau Sasuke akan menjadi korban selanjutnya"jawab Mikoto pelan.

"Tadaima..."

Mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar ditelinganya,Mikoto segera menghampiri orang itu lalu memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang..."ujarnya sembari mengelus puncak rambut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa"jawab Sasuke dengan nada seperti biasanya namun sedikit lembut.

"Kalau begitu,cepat ganti baju dan makan siang,Kaasan sudah memasakkan sup miso untukmu"Mikoto melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang anaknya sayang.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya,ia melihat Sakura yang berbaring lemah efek obat bius yang diberi penjahat itu padanya,menaruh belanjaannya diatas meja belajarnya lalu membuka seragam sailornya.

"Nee-san tidak apa-apa kan?,Nee-san tidak terluka kan?,lain kali kita jangan lewat sana ya...lebih baik ki-"

"Semenjak aku melewati jalan itu dari awal masuk sekolah,aku tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini,penjahat itu mengincarmu..."Sasuke berucap tanpa memandang sang lawan bicara,"Bukan aku...lebih baik kau pergi dan pulang bersama Niisanmu,penjahat itu akan terus mengincarmu"lanjutnya lirih.

Sasuke menutup matanya.

Karena dirinya,Sakura harus teracam keselamatannya karena berurusan dengan penjahat kelas kakap yang kabur dari penjara,penjahat yang berusaha menghabisi seluruh keluarganya,termasuk dirinya dan sang ibu yang sampai sekarang ini masih hidup.

"Tapi aku lebih suka berjalan apalagi dengan Nee-san,aku ingin kita terlihat seperti sepasang kakak dan adik yang akrab"tolak Sakura merajuk.

Sasuke tak membalas,ia memakai sandal rumahnya lalu berjalan menuju ke meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan semua belanjannya.

"Kau habis beli-beli ya...kenapa kau harus memulangkanku Nee..."ujar Sakura cemberut saat melihat Sasuke yang melihat-lihat belanjaan hasil traktiran Naruto tadi.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah tas kertas kecil yang membaur dengan barang-barang beliannya.

'Aku tidak merasa membeli ini'batinnya saat melihat dua tusuk konde berwarna biru safir dan dua ikat rambut berbulu yang berada didalam tas kecil itu.

Mengganggapnya sebuah keberuntungan,ia melepas pensil yang ia buat untuk menggulung rambutnya lalu menggantinya dengan tusuk konde berwarna biru itu.

"Wahh Nee-san boleh aku minta satu?"Sakura yang dibelakangnya dengan cepat mengambil tusuk yang satunya,Sasuke dengan reflek merebut kembali tusuk konde itu seakan tak rela kalau tusuk itu berada ditangan orang lain.

Sakura mendongak memandang Sasuke yang 5 centi lebih tinggi darinya,"Tidak kusangka kau orang yang pelit,tusuknya bagus Nee-san...please..."ujarnya merajuk.

Menggenggam tusuk konde itu erat sembari menggelengkan kepalanya cepat,Sasuke tertegun dengan kelakuannya sendiri,ia selalu berlaku masa bodo saat barang-barangnya diambil,tetapi kenapa ia sangat tidak rela kalau tusuk yang entah dari mana asalnya itu diambil orang lain?

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Huh Neesan pelit,besok aku mau beli sendiri dan Neesan nggak bakalan aku kasih...wekkk!"Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke lalu dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ia melangkah menuju ke kasurnya.

Setelah menyimpan tusuk konde dan ikat rambutnya ke tempat yang aman,Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar dengan banyak tanda tanya dikepalanya.

Skip Time

One month later

Seorang guru matematika perempuan dengan serius menulis sesuatu di papan tulis kapur,ia tersenyum senang lalu memandang murid-muridnya.

"Kalau ada yang bisa mengerjakan soal matematika didepan,sensei akan berikan nilai tambahan untuk kalian"ujarnya,semuanya pada tergiur akan ucapan sang sensei,namun melihat soal yang luar biasa susah itu membuat nyali mereka ciut seketika.

"Ayo...masa nggak ada yang bisa?,ini sudah sering kalian kerjakan bukan?"sensei cantik itu kembali membujuk anak-anak muridnya.

"Dua ratus lima puluh tiga akar tiga puluh satu"semua murid memandang seseorang yang berada disebelah Sakura dengan kagum.

"Haru-"

"Panggil aku Uchiha atau Sasuke"

Guru itu mencoba sabar lalu memasang senyum diwajahnya,"Baiklah Uchiha-san,jawabanmu benar,bisa kau tulis cara-caranya di depan?"ujarnya sembari menunjuk papan tulis dibelakangnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"tanya sang sensei heran.

"Aku memakai caraku sendiri bukan memakai cara sensei,aku memikirkannya di otak dan aku tidak bisa menuliskannya,sensei bisa mencari murid lain yang bisa menuliskan cara mengerjakan soal sensei didepan"jawab Sasuke datar tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi mulus sang sensei,'Kalau anak ini tidak sejenius itu,sudah aku usir dari kelasku sedari tadi'batinnya kesal.

Tettttt...!

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi,sensei itu dengan cepat pergi dari kelas dengan wajah yang super kusut.

Sakura yang melihat itu memandang Sasuke kagum,"Nee-san...kau hebat..."

Dan Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

...

...

...

Kizashi memandang Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah,ia menyuruh anaknya untuk duduk disampingnya lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Sudah hampir satu bulan kau mulai bersekolah kembali dan tinggal empat bulan lagi kau dan Sakura akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan,apa kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk mengejar ketinggalanmu?,atau hal yang lain untuk menambah nilainmu?,kau bisa meminta apapun yang berujung pada hal yang positif"ujar Kizashi panjang lebar,Sasuke masih terdiam,memikirkan hal apa yang akan ia minta.

Kizashi mengartikan kalau diamnya Sasuke karena tidak memperdulikan ucapannya,ia menghela nafas lalu dengan kaku menepuk pundak Sasuke,"Aku adalah ayahmu,kau boleh minta apapun padaku,jangan sungkan,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,masih ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan"ujarnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya menuju ke ruang kerjanya di rumah bagian depan.

"Aku ingin guru privat"sahut Sasuke cepat,Kizashi menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik memandang Sasuke.

"Guru privat?,apa ada suatu pelajaran yang belum kau kuasai?"tanya Kizashi.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya,"Beri aku guru privat matematika"jawabnya.

"Dari yang disampaikan wali kelasmu,kau selalu mendapat nilai bagus dalam matematika,kau tidak salah kan?"tanya pria paruh baya itu lagi.

"Aku hanya bisa menghitung dan menghafalkannya,aku belum sepenuhnya menguasai teori dan dasar dalam matematika,kau tahu sendiri kalau aku putus sekolah setelah kelulusan SD,itu bisa mengurangi nilaiku"jawab Sasuke menyakinkan Kizashi,kalau ditawari hal yang semenarik ini,kenapa harus ditolak?

Kizashi menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum,"Baiklah kalau begitu,kau bisa memulai les privat nanti malam,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya,istirahat yang baik"ujarnya lalu membalikkan badannya.

Sasuke menundukan wajahnya,masih ada satu hal yang akan ia minta,ia mengejar Kizashi yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh lalu mencengkal lengannya pelan.

"Ada apa?"tanya Kizashi lembut,Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya lalu memandang Kizashi tegas.

"Tolong ajari aku semua hal tentang perkebunan teh atau perkebunan tanaman lainnya,kau seorang pemimpin perkebunan teh terbesar se-Jepang,kau bisa membantuku bukan?"pinta Sasuke,sorot matanya yang penuh ketegasan membuat Kizashi kagum dengan gadis didepannya ini.

"Kau tertarik dengan hal itu?"tanyanya antusias.

"Pekerjaanku sebelumnya adalah seorang petani,aku suka sekali menanam tumbuhan dan memeliharanya,aku tidak ingin kebiasaanku dulu sirna karena aku berada disini,"

Kizashi merasa lega dengan penuturan Sasuke,anak kandungnya sendiri pun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal berbau seperti ini,dihadapannya ini ada sesosok gadis berperawakan dingin yang ingin ia ajari semua hal tentang tanaman.

Kizashi sekali lagi mengangguk mantap,"Besok Minggu,datanglah ke pabrik teh di pinggir perkebuanan teh sebelah selatan,aku akan mulai mengajarimu,kau anak yang membanggakan Sasuke...terima kasih..."dan Kizashi pun dengan perasaan bahagia pergi menuju ke kantornya.

Selepas perginya Kizashi dari hadapannya,Sasuke entah mengapa menyunggikan senyum-sangat-tipis lalu berbalik arah menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Kira balik lagi nih...!

Maaf lama ya...kesibukan membuat waktu luang untuk menulis fanfic gaje ini berkurang.

Ok,yang sudah baca kudu wajib review!

Maaf,nggak bisa bales review kalian,mungkin di Chapter mendatang.

Arigatous sudah membaca fic abal ini ya

Akasaka Kirachiha


	5. Chapter 5

Future Saphire

.

Chapter 5

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara :Uchiha Sasuke (Female),Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura.

Pair :NarufemSasu or NaruSaku.

Genre :Romance and Family

Rating :T

Warning :Typo(s),kata-kata yang hilang sendiri,Gender bender,OOC,gaje dan Like Dont Read!

Happy Reading

.

.

Suasana hati Sasuke yang semula membaik menjadi buruk kembali,ia memandang dingin seorang pemuda pirang yang duduk dengan tenang disusul seorang gadis berambut norak yang dengan cepat mengambil duduk disebelah pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"tanyanya dingin,ia masih tetap berdiri dan enggan duduk didepan pemuda pirang itu,saat ini mereka bertiga berada di ruangan khusus belajar yang disediakan oleh Kizashi untuknya dan Sakura.

"Aku juga bingung sendiri kenapa Ji-san menyuruhku untuk menjadi guru bimbel matematika untukmu,aku ini...err tidak sepenuhnya mengua-"

"Kata siapa kau tidak menguasai matematika?,bukankah kau sudah berlatih keras mempelajari pelajaran membosankan itu sampai-sampai saat kelas 3 SMA kau ditunjuk untuk mewakili sekolah dalam OSN MTK?,pokoknya kau harus mau mengajari kami berdua!"sahut Sakura cepat lalu dengan cepat pula membuka buku pelajaran matematika miliknya.

Sasuke masih berdiri dalam diam,malas sekali kalau harus duduk dengan kedua orang berisik seperti mereka.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke terdiam hanya menghela nafas lalu memandang lembut gadis itu.

"Kalau kau tidak puas dengan pengajaranku,kau boleh mencari guru bimbel baru"ujarnya mantap,Sasuke meliriknya sekilas lalu berjalan dengan malas menuju bangkunya.

"Jangan anggap remeh kemampuannya Nee-san,Nii-san memang bodoh dalam matematika saat SMP,tetapi saat SMA ia menjadi masternya loh..."puji Sakura lalu memandang Naruto antusias,"Ajari aku yang ini dong Nii~..."pintanya manja.

Sasuke mengeluarkan bukunya lalu mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal sulit di dalamnya.

"Kau ajari gadis ini duluan,kalau ada yang tidak ku mengerti,aku akan bertanya padamu"ujarnya datar saat merasakan Naruto memandangnya tak enak.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu memandang Sakura,"Mana yang tidak kau pahami?"tanyanya.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya lalu pipinya bersemu merah,"Sebenarnya aku tidak menguasai semuanya,pelajaran ini terlalu membosankan untukku"ujarnya malu.

"Dulu aku pikir Matematika itu memang pelajaran paling membosankan di dunia ini,tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir kalau aku tidak dapat menguasasinya,aku tidak akan bisa hidup di dunia ini"ujar Naruto bijak.

Sasuke yang masih dengan pekerjannya ikut mendengarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Kata siapa kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa matematika?,selama ini aku masih hidup dengan tenang-tenang aja kok walaupun aku sangat membenci pelajaran itu,Nii-san ngelantur deh..."elak Sakura lalu tertawa kecil,ia tersentak saat merasakan ponsel dalam saku roknya bergetar.

"Moshi-moshi...ah besok konsernya?,aku belum beli tiketnya...apa?! mau habis?!"Sakura yang mengerti kalau pembicaraannya dengan temannya akan berlangsung cukup lama memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu,meninggalkan kedua orang berbeda gender yang masih berdiam diri.

"Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?,kau bisa tanyakan padaku"ujar Naruto membuka pembicaraan,Sasuke memandang sengit seakan-akan ingin memangsanya.

"Apa itu pemfaktoran?"tanyanya datar.

Naruto mengertukan dahinya."Kau bisa mengerjakan soal sesusah ini tetapi tidak tahu apa itu pemfaktoran?"tanyanya heran.

Sasuke memandang lawan bicaranya malas,"Itulah kenapa aku meminta guru bimbel matematika,kau tahu sendiri kalau aku telah putus sekolah dan cukup lupa dengan pelajaran dasar di SD"ujarnya tak acuh.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti,"Sebelum aku menjelaskannya,bisakah kau sedikit menghormatiku sebagai guru dan orang yang lebih tua darimu?,Ji-san juga menyuruhku untuk merubah sifatmu yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu"

Sasuke mendecih tak suka lalu bangkit dari duduknya,"Maaf saja kalau kau tidak suka,sifatku sejak dulu memang seperti ini,terserah aku harus berlaku seperti apa karena ini adalah hidupku,kau bisa menjamain kalau aku merubah sikapku,hidupku akan baha-"

"Aku menjamin itu,kalau kau mau merubah sifatmu,kau akan hidup bahagia"sahut Naruto cepat namun lembut,ia ingat kalau api melawan api akan menjadi bara neraka yang tidak akan pernah padam.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Harus,karena ini perintah Ji-san"ujar Naruto mantap,'Dan juga karena aku ingin sekali melihatmu memasang wajah bahagia..Sasuke...'batinnya.

"Aku pergi"ujar Sasuke dingin lalu memungut buku-bukunya,ia memandang sengit Naruto saat tangan pemuda itu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan berlaku seenaknya sendiri Sasuke,aku benar-benar tidak terima dengan sifatmu yang selalu kasar terhadap orang lain dan aku tidak suka kau berlaku seperti itu padaku,jadi dengarkan aku!"ujar Naruto tajam,ia memandang dingin Sasuke yang balas memandangnya lebih dingin.

"Duduk dan bersikaplah lebih sopan padaku,disini"lanjutnya lalu melepas cengkraman tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak mau memperpanjang masalah memutuskan untuk duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Ayo cepat katakan dengan baik kalau kau ingin sekali aku ajari"desak Naruto dengan lembut,percuma saja memasang wajah dingin kepada gadis yang sudah kodratnya selalu memasang wajah seperti itu.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto lalu berucap dengan malas,"Saya mohon untuk mengajari saya tentang pemfaktoran,sensei..."

Naruto sekali lagi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya puas,"Jangan panggil aku sensei,Niisan saja sudah cukup...ok..ayo kita mulai belajarnya,setelah ini aku akan mentraktirmu makan mie ramen didekat sini,kau tahu mienya sangat e-"

"Jangan banyak basa-basi"

"Baiklah...baiklah..."

"Sudah ya aku mau belajar dulu sama kedua kakakku,lagi pula ini sudah malan,Jaa Naa..."Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku roknya,dengan senyum menggembang diwajahnya,ia memasuki ruangan belajarnya kembali dan melihat kedua kakaknya telah memulai pembelajarannya.

"Kalian ini...meninggalkanku ya"rajuk Sakura lalu kembali membuka bukunya,ia memandang Naruto yang masih dengan serius mengajari soal yang belum Sasuke kuasai.

"Nii-san...yang ini aku..belum bisa..!"ujarnya sedikit keras,Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya pada Sakura menyuruhnya untuk menunggu dan kembali menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya menundukan kepalanya,ingin rasanya ia menangis.

...

Three Monts Leter

...

...

"Kaasan...!"seru Sakura lalu berlari kecil menghampiri ibunya yang sibuk memasak dengan kedua pembantunya di dalam dapur.

"Ada apa sayang?"Mikoto mencuci tangannya yang kotor lalu menghampiri anaknya,ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat wajah anaknya yang ingin menangis.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?,ini masih pagi loh sayang..."tanyanya khawatir sembari mengelus pelan rambut pink anaknya.

Sakura berusaha menghapus air matanya yang hampir saja jatuh lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,"Aku tidak apa-apa,aku hanya ingin memeluk Kaasan saja"ujarnya lalu dengan cepat ia memeluk sosok ibunya itu.

Mikoto hanya membalas pelukan itu lalu mencium pelan puncak kepala Sakura yang harum.

Kedua pembantu yang melihat mereka tak kuasa menahan senyum bahagia,nona kecil mereka telah kembali bahagia karena kehadiran sosok ibu penyayang di kehidupannya.

"Kaasan..ajarin aku memasak ya..."ujar Sakura setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja sayang...ayo..."balas Mikoto lalu menuntun anaknya masuk kedalam dapur yang masih terlihat sederhana itu.

'Baru kali ini memasuki dapur rumahku sendiri'batin Sakura saat melihat suasana tempat yang sangat asing di pandangannya.

"Nah Sakura coba potong daun bawang ini menjadi kecil-kecil seperti ini"Mikoto memberikan contoh memotong daun bawang yang benar kepada Sakura,dengan hati-hati gadis berambut merah muda itu mengambil pisau yang cukup menyeramkan untuknya lalu memotong pelan daun-daun bawang itu.

Mikoto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Ah Sasuke,tidak biasnaya kau terlambat kemati ,kau kesiangan ya?"Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya,memandang Mikoto yang tengah berbicara kepada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dapur.

"Tidak,tadi aku masih jalan-jalan pagi saja"jawab gadis berambut hitam itu,"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?"tanyanya.

Mikoto menunjuk kearahnya,"Kau bisa membantunya memotong daun bawang dan juga memotong sayuran-sayuran lainnya di dekat sana"ujarnya.

Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri Sakura,ia mengambil pisau didekatnya lalu dengan cepat ia memotong daun-daun bawang yang panjang itu.

'Bagaiamana bisa ia memotong daun-daun ini dengan cepat?,ia tidak takut terkena pisau apa?'batin Sakure tertegun,ia terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang akan menyelesaikan memotong 10 potong daun bawang itu.

"Jangan kau potong semua,sisakan untukku"ujar Sakura cepat,Sasuke meliriknya sebentar lalu menyingkirkan 5 sisanya kepada Sakura lalu mengambil 3 buah kentang berukuran besar dihadapannya.

Sakura masih terdiam sembari melihat Sasuke yang dengan lihainya memotong kentang-kentang itu menjadi persegi berukuran hampir sama.

"_Niisan...tipe wanita kesukaan Niisan seperti apa?"_

"_Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"_

"_Cuma ingin tahu aja,aku menyukai seseorang dan sifatnya hampir sama seperti Niisan,siapa tahu saja seleranya juga sama"_

"_Hm...baiklah yang pertama...gadis berbadan tinggi..."_

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya,ia bahkan harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk berbicara berdekatan dengannya.

Ia berbandan tinggi? Coret (X)

"_Berkulit putih sama berambut panjang..."_

'Neesan sudah bisa disamakan dengan mayat,ia benar-benar putih seperti salju'batin Sakura iri,'Ia juga berambut panjang'

Berkulit putih dan berambut panjang? Ok (V)

"_Gadis yang pandai dalam pelajaran..."_

Ingin rasanya Sakura pundung di pojokan,ia sama sekali tidak pandai,gadis disebelahnya sudah memikat banyak guru karena kecerdasannya.

Dirinya? Coret (X)

"_Ramah dan baik hati..."_

Hello...!

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa diajak ramah-ramahan,ucapannya yang selalu tajam itu bisa dibilang baik hati?!

Dia ramah dan Baik hati:Ok (V)

"_Dan terakhir...pandai memasak...apalagi kalau dia bisa memasak ramen yang enak...aku semakin mencintainya..he...he..he.."_

Gubrakk!

Masuk kedapur rumahnya saja baru kali ini,pandai memasaka dari mana coba?!

Ia menyesal tidak mau mempelajari hal ini sejak kecil.

Gadis disampingnya hampir memasuki kriteria wanita idaman Naruto,bisa saja saat dewasa nanti,sifat gadis ini akan berubah menjadi baik hati dan ramah bukan?

Ia menyukai Naruto sejak ia menduduki kelas satu SMP walaupun ia tahu wajah Naruto dulu nggak ganteng-ganteng amat,tetapi sekarang?

Seratus delapa puluh derajat deh perubahannya...!

Ia tidak terima kalau kisah cintanya selama enam tahun kandas begitu saja karena pemuda yang ia cintai jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang baru beberapa bulan saja ia temui.

Entah kenapa...lama-kelamaan ia merasakan rasa perih di antara jari-jari tangan kirinya.

"Baka,jarimu berdarah"ujar Sasuke datar lalu setelah itu ia mencuci tangannya,ia telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Sakura dengan gerakan patah-patah memandang tangannya yang telah berlumuran darah terkena pisau.

Makanya kalau sedang memotong-motong sesuatu,jangan sambil ngelamun Sakura.

"GYAHHHHH...!,KAASANNN TANGANKU BERDARAH...!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengarkan suara tangisan gaje gadis berambut pink norak didekatnya.

"Nyonya,kami akan mengambilkan kotak obat untuk Sakura-sama"ujar salah satu pembantu itu dengan panik,Mikoto hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya cemas sebagai balasannya.

"Kamu tahu kan kalau adikmu berlaku ceroboh,kenapa kau mendiamkannya saja"ujar Mikoto tanpa memandang kearah Sasuke,ia sibuk menenangkan Sakura yang masih kesakitan.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhnya melamun saat memotong daun bawang"Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau disalahkan,ia memandang kesal ibunya yang sekarang mulai memasukkan jari telunjuk Sakura kedalam mulutnya untuk menghentikan pendaraan.

Mikoto memuntahkan darah dimulutnya lalu memandang anaknya tak mengerti,"Kau tahu sendiri kalau Sakura baru saja belajar untuk memasak,seharusnya kau sebagai kakaknya mengawasi adikmu tanpa lengah,malah dibiarkan begitu saja"

'Adik?,menjijikan...'batin Sasuke lalu berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua bersamaan dengan salah satu pembantu yang membawakan kotak obat.

Sakura yang masih meringis sembari menangis melirik Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sembari memalingkan wajahnya darinya,ia mendapat ide cermelang.

Akan aku buat Kaasan lebih menyayangiku dari pada gadis dingin itu.

Saat melihat Mikoto yang tidak memandangnya kembali karena sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari,ia mendekatkan kaki kanannya menuju ke kaki Sasuke lalu dengan actingnya yang sempurna ia menambah intensitas menangisnya.

"Nee-san...sakit..!"erangnya,Mikoto dengan segera menolehkan wajahnya kepada Sakura secara cepat.

"Ada apa lagi sayang?"tanyanya cemas.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca,"Hiks...Nee-san menginjak kakiku keras,ia pasti marah karena Kaasan memarahi Nee-san,hiks...Kaa-san jangan memarahi Nee-san lagi...dia jadi membenciku karenanya hiks..."

Sasuke terbelalak,"Aku ti-"

"Sasuke,kelakuanmu sudah cukup keterlaluan,Kaa-san sudah habis sabar menghadapai sikapmu yang dingin kepada orang lain termasuk Ayah dan adikmu sendiri,sadar nak...ubah sikapmu itu..."untuk pertama kalinya,Sasuke melihat ibunya semarah ini padanya,ibunya yang selalu berlaku lembut dan sayang padanya,menjadi semurka ini karena tuduhan yang dilayangkan gadis merah muda itu padanya.

Ia memutuskan untuk berlari keluar dari dapur itu,Mikoto yang masih merasa marah tidak memperdulikan anak kandungnya itu lalu kembali fokus untuk mengobati anak tirinya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengadahkan kepalanya keatas langit,melihat langit yang gelap tanda akan hujan,suhu semakin mendingin,angin mulai bertiup dengan kencang.

'Pagi-pagi seperti ini akan hujan?'Sasuke menghela nafasnya lalu mendudukan dirinya di lantai koridor depan rumah istana itu.

'Gadis Brengsek!'batinnya kesal lalu menendang-nendang tanah dibawahnya,sepatu putih yang dipakainya menjadi kotor namun ia tak peduli.

"Dari pada bengong nggak jelas,mending kau berkunjung kerumahku"Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus menendang-nendang tanah dibawahnya,ia lagi-lagi menahan kesal saat pemuda itu menarik tangannya,menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti pemuda itu.

..

.

..

"Ada apa Ji-san memanggilku?"saat ini Naruto berada di dalam ruangan kerja milik Kizashi,ia mendudukan dirinya saat melihat pamannya itu memberikan isyarat untuknya untuk duduk didepannya.

Kizashi memberikan amplop berwarna putih kepadanya,Naruto menerimanya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa ini?"tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kau mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studimu di Amerika"jawab Kizashi dengan tenang namun nada bangga tampak terlihat jelas.

Mata Naruto terbelalak,"Benarkah?"tanyanya tak yakin.

"Baca saja surat itu,kau disana akan melepas jurusan pertanianmu dan menggantinya dengan jurusan managemen bisnis,ayahmu menginginkan kau mengelola perusahan yang telah ia kembangkan itu kembali"Naruto yang akan merobek amplop putih itu mengentikan kegiatannya.

Kizashi yang melihat Naruto,mengernyitkan dahinya,"Kau tak suka?"

Naruto dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku sangat suka,tetapi menjadi seorang yang selalu berkelut dengan tanaman itulah yang aku kalau ini yang terbaik bagi ayahku.."ia menghela nafasnya lalu memandang Kizashi yakin,"Aku akan melakukannya"

Kizashi tersenyum,"Kau masih bisa menanam tanaman walaupun kau sudah menjadi direktur perusahaan,siapkan dirimu baik-baik,satu bulan lagi kau akan berangkat dan belajar selama 10 tahun di Amerika"ujarnya.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu merundukan sedikit badannya,"Aku permisi"ujarnya lalu berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari dalam ruangan kerja Kizashi.

'Seandainya saja Sakura bisa merubah dirinya seperti Naruto'batin Kizashi lalu mengacak-acak rambut merahnya,ia merasa bodoh berbangga diri kepada anak dari orang lain dan malu mengakui kalau ia merasa tidak pernah bangga dengan anak kandunganya sendiri.

Naruto memandang amplop ditangannya lalu meremasnya pelan,ia sesungguhnya merasa sangat senang mendapat beasiswa,ke Amerika lagi,hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya,tetapi dengan ganti..

Ia akan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke,ia tidak bisa lagi melihat orang yang dicintainya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto frustasi,ia mengacak rambutnya cepat namun wajahnya yang kusut menjadi sedikit lebih cerah saat melihat gadis itu tengah duduk dihalaman depan dengan wajah yang tidak pernah berubah.

Ia dengan semangat berlari menghampiri gadis itu lalu berkata,"Dari pada bengong nggak jelas,mending kau berkunjung kerumahku"

Melihat gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali melakukan kegiatan tak masuk akal baginya,ia dengan cepat menarik tangan putih itu lalu membawanya menuju kerumahnya yang tak jauh dari sini.

"Lepaskan aku"ujar gadis itu dingin.

"Tanganmu dingin,aku akan mengambilkan jacketku untuk kau pakai"balas Naruto riang masih dengan menggenggam tangan putih itu.

"Tidak perlu,aku mempunyai jacketku sendiri."

"Kenapa tidak kau pakai?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis lalu membuka pintu rumahnya,"Cepat masuk,suasana hatimu tidak pernah membaik ya,wajahmu itu jelek kalau terus-terusan murung nggak jelas"ejeknya lalu menarik tangan itu kembali.

Sasuke menyentakkan tangannya lalu berjalan malas mengikuti Naruto.

"Masih ingat saat aku membenarkan rantai sepedamu yang putus?,kalau dipikir-pikir dari mulai awal kita bertemu sampai sekarang ini,kau mengalami banyak perubahan"ujar Naruto lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa miliknya,"Duduklah,aku akan membuatkanmu minuman,kau mau a-"

"Aku tidak haus"sahut Sasuke cepat lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa berwarna oranye itu.

"Baiklah...baiklah..."

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening,hanya suara hujan yang mulai berjatuhan ditambah dengan petir yang menggelegarlah yang terdengar,kedua sosok itu terdiam,sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke yang sibuk memikirkan ibunya itu sedikit tersentak saat merasakan Naruto mendekatkan duduknya kepada akan melayangkan protes sebelum tubuhnya membeku seketika.

Jarak antara dirinya dengan Naruto sangatlah sempit,ia bisa merasakan kalau kedua hidung mereka saling bersentuhan,kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling berpandangan,mata hitam itu bisa merasakan betapa nyamannya bila berada didekat mata berwarna safir itu,sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi,mereka berdua dengan cepat melepaskan diri dari kontak fisik itu.

"Aha..ha...ha...gomen...jangan marah padaku Sasuke..."Naruto berkata sembari mengelus-elus pelan ujung hidungnya yang bersentuhan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingakan wajahnya,berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan,wajahnya memanas.

'Ada apa dengan tingkahku ini?'

Dilain pihak,Naruto merutuki tingkah bodohnya yang hampir saja mencium bibir pink milik gadis didekatnya.

'Pengendalian diri Naruto...jangan sampai tingkah bodohmu itu membuat Sasuke membencimu..'batinnya.

Naruto semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat gadis itu sama sekali tidak memandangnya,ia menundukan kepalanya,"Maafkan aku..."sesalnya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tak apa"ujarnya singkat.

"Ah iya..aku ingin berbicara sesuatu..,mulai besok aku tidak bisa lagi mengajarimu dan Sakura seperti biasa,aku akan mulai fokus pada kuliahku,tak apa kan?"ujar Naruto lalu memberanikan menatap mata berwarna lebih darinya.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya sebentar lagi kau akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan ya?,nanti kau akan melanjutkan studimu dimana?"tanya Naruto beruntun,"Aku rekomendasikan untuk kuliah di Universitasku saja,cukup bagus kok walaupun agak jauh dari sini,kau gadis yang pintar,mungkin kau bakal dapat beasiswa untuk sekolah disana"lanjutnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu,terserah ia mau sekolah dimana yang penting ia bisa bekerja dengan layak nantinya.

Pandangannya jatuh kepada benda yang dinamakan buku,buku berwarna hijau dengan tebal sekitar 2 cm itu menarik baginya,ia menyentuh bahu Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuk itu kepada buku didekatnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya lalu tertawa kecil,"Kau mau membacanya?,boleh aja kok...kemarin Ji-san berkata kepadaku kalau kau berminat dengan tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu ya...dulu sih aku pikir merepotkan sekali memelihara tumbuhan menyebalkan seperti itu tetapi semenjak aku dirawat oleh Ji-san,aku menjadi bersemangat untuk mempelajarinya lebih lanjut,"

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan lalu mulai membaca buku yang sudah berada digenggamannya.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut,mengingat tentang beasiswanya membuatnya kembali memurung,gadis dihadapannya sudah mulai berubah,mau berbicara walaupun sedikit tidak separah dahulu yang hanya diam saat ia ajak bicara,ia tak dapat lagi melihat perubahan sang Uchiha muda ini untuk waktu yang lama,mungkin saat ia melihatnya lagi,wajah dingin yang melekat dalam rautnya berubah menjadi semakin dewasa,atau bahkan akan melupakannya.

Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

'Aku berasa ingin menjadi bodoh seperti dulu...'

.X._.X._.X._.X._.X._.X.

...

To Be Continue

...

Gomen diputus sampai situ,adegan romance narusasunya sudah ada kan?

Yang sudah baca kudu wajib review,kalau ada typo dalam hal penulisan kata yang salah,tanda baca yang salah bilang aja ya,kalau kata-kata yang tiba-tiba ngilang itu kesalahan teknis.

Arigatou

Akasaka Kirachiha


	6. Chapter 6

Future Saphire

.

Chapter 6

.

Dislaimer :Masashi Kishimoto.

Chara :Uchiha Sasuke (Female),Uzumaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura.

Pair :NarufemSasu or NaruSaku.

Genre :Romance and Family

Rating :T

Warning :Typo(s),kata-kata yang hilang sendiri,Gender bender,OOC,gaje dan Like Dont Read!

Happy Reading

.

.

"Mempunyai marga Haruno itu suatu kebanggaan"

"Tetapi dia malah menolaknya,bodoh banget ya?"

"Bener...memang dia pintar dalam pelajaran,tetapi tentang masa depan,ia benar-benar paling bodoh..."

Krekk..!

Ketiga siswi putri itu melirik takut pada seseorang yang ternyata sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka,pensil berwarna hijau itu terbelah menjadi dua oleh seseorang yang sekarang memandang tajam mereka bertiga.

"Ah ada apa Sas-"

"Jangan panggil namaku dengan mulut brengsekmu itu"sahut gadis itu cepat,masih dengan memandang tajam ketiga gadis didekatnya.

Yang dipandangi hanya menelan ludahnya kaku,walaupun sang gadis telah mengalihkan pandangannya dari mereka,aura dinginnya masih terasa.

Salah satu dari ketiga siswi itu mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Kedua orang lainnya yang menerima pesan singkat dari siswi yang mengirim itu hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Pokoknya nanti kita akan pulang bersama-sama,aku masih ada latihan ballet jadi tunggu aku didepan gerbang sekolah,Naruto-nii akan menjemput kita kok walaupun agak sore,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya,Jaa Naa..."Sakura berkata dengan cepat lalu pergi dengan cepat juga menuju ke sanggar ballet di dalam lingkungan sekolah,Sasuke yang tidak bisa menolak hanya menuruti keinginan Sakura lalu berjalan dengan santai menuju ke depan gerbang.

"Oi.."panggil seseorang,Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya,menolehkan kepalanya kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Kelima orang siswa lah yang ia lihat,salah satu dari kelima siswa itu menghampirinya lalu menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Kau...gadis yang cukup menarik...mau bersenang-senang denganku?"mendengar hal itu,Sasuke dengan cepat menyentak tangan lelaki itu dari bahunya.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanyanya dingin tanpa melihat sang lawan bicara.

Lelaki itu pura-pura berpikir lalu dengan santai ia menjawabnya,"Mari kita bercinta.."

"Cih.."

BUAGHH...!

Lelaki itu jatuh terjungkal setelah mendapat pukulan keras dari tangan putih itu,Sasuke memandang marah lelaki yang dengan seenaknya mengganggapnya wanita murahan.

"Kalian para orang-orang brengsek...lebih brengsek dari pada anjing sekalipun.."ujarnya pedas lalu berlari pelan menjauhi mereka.

Lelaki yang di bogem oleh Sasuke,berdecih pelan lalu menyuruh keempat kawannya untuk mengejar Sasuke.

'Sialan..'Sasuke membatin seraya mempercepat larinya,lagi-lagi ia harus berlari dari bahaya yang akan mengancamnya dan Sasuke muak dengan ini semua.

"Jangan lari kau...!"

Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan teriakan mereka berlima semakin mempercepat larinya,peluh telah membahasi wajahnya.

Ini memang hari tersialnya.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa memasuki ruangan buntu dan itu malapetaka buatnya,ia masih tidak merubah ekspresinya saat melihat kelima siswa itu mengepung dirinya dengan seringai lebar di wajah mereka.

"Kau tertangkap,tikus manis.."

Sasuke menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit di mengerti.

"Gadis dingin sepertimu memang perlu diberi pelajaran,walaupun kau telah menjadi anak dari direktur perkebunan teh terkenal,kami akan tetap tidak mengampunimu yang sudah berani-beraninya menyakiti hati gadis pujaan kami"ujar lelaki itu.

"Huh...menyakiti katamu...mereka yang seenaknya membicarakan orang lain tanpa tahu apa-apa pantas disebut bermulut brengsek,sama seperti kalian yang mengidolakan orang-orang brengsek seperti mereka"balas Sasuke sarkatis.

Lelaki yang bisa dibilang pimpinan keempat orang itu mengepalkan tangannya,"Jangan seenaknya mengatai mereka..!"ia melayangkan pukulan kerasnya pada Sasuke namun dengan cepat gadis berparas dingin itu menendang tepat di alat vital lelaki itu.

"Arghh...!"

Lelaki itu terjatuh sembari memegangi alat vitalnya,Sasuke menginjak punggung lelaki itu dengan keras lalu memandang keempat orang lainnya sembari menyeringai keji,"Jangan mendekat atau kalian akan mati"

Keempat orang itu dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan ruangan buntu itu,meninggalkan sang ketua yang entah bagaimana keadaannya bersama dengan si evil Uchiha.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal yang lebih menakutkan dari pada yang ini,gertakanmu yang akan meniduriku aku anggap sebagai angin yang berlalu,kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu atau kalau kau mengulanginya kembali.."Sasuke melepaskan injakannya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu dengan wajah datar,seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa,"Aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu..."

Lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam,ia akan menyatat dalam ingatannya agar tidak mencari masalah lagi dengan gadis mengerikan itu.

Sasuke memandang kosong bunga-bunga dihadapannya,saat ini ia telah duduk tenang di bangku dekat gerbang sekolah,menikmati suasana indah disekitarnya,ia bisa saja pulang sendiri dan menghiraukan ucapan Sakura,tetapi saat kedua orang tua mereka memerintahkan mereka dengan tegas untuk berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama,ia tak bisa berkutik lagi dengan perintah yang ibunya tunjukan padanya.

Ia mengingat-ingat saat kejadian dimana dua tahun terakhir setelah ayah dan kakaknya meninggal,ia selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh penjahat yang dengan teganya membunuh kedua orang terpenting di hidupnya,ia memang selalu akan di'terkam' oleh penjahat-penjahat ,akan ya akan,hal itu tidak pernah terjadi,ia berlatih dengan keras untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dan juga ibunya,walaupun sekarang sang ibu telah memiliki pelindung yang lebih kuat darinya,ia akan tetap melindungi ibunya.

Kepalanya kembali sakit saat mengingat kenangan menyedihkan itu,ia memandang ke arah sekolahnya,berharap Sakura secepatnya menyelesaikan ekstrakulikulernya dan menyeretnya untuk pulang,tak peduli Naruto akan menjemput mereka nantinya.

.

Sang guru pembina tari ballet menggelengkan kepalanya kecewa saat melihat salah satu muridnya yang sedari tadi selalu salah dalam melakukan gerakan.

"Aku telah melihat nilai akademik mu,kalau kau tidak menambah nilai dari non akademikmu,kau tidak akan bisa lulus.."gumamnya keras pada Sakura.

Sakura yang merasa bersalah hanya menundukan kepalanya,"Maafkan aku...aku akan berlatih dengan keras.."sesalnya.

Sang pembina itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malas lalu kembali menyuruh muridnya yang lain melakukan gerakan yang telah ia contohkan sebelumnya.

Sakura berjalan dengan lunglai menuju ke kamar ganti,mengambil seragamnya di loker pribadi miliknya lalu membawanya kesalah satu bilik.

Ia membuka pintu bilik gantinya seusai mengganti bajunya dan melihat ketiga siswi sekelasnya menghadangnya.

"Sakura-chan..."salah satu gadis itu menghampiri Sakura dengan yang bingung hanya melayangkan pandangan bertanya.

"Kakakmu tadi dengan teganya mengejek Aumi-Chan dengan kata-kata yang menusuk lalu setelah itu Aumi-Chan didorong sampai jatuh,padahal Aumi-Chan tidak salah apa-apa"jawab salah satu dari kedua anak di belakang Aumi,gadis yang menghampiri Sakura.

"Nee-san?"

Aumi-Chan mengangguk lalu menangis,"Aku tidak tahan lagi mendapat perlakuan seperti ini,makanya aku bilang padamu Sakura-Chan..."

Meningat perbuatan Sasuke membuat Sakura menjadi sangat kesal,"Maafkan perbuatan kakakku,nanti aku akan memaksanya untuk meminta maaf pada kalian"ujarnya lalu setengah berlari ia pergi dari ruangan ballet itu.

Ketiga orang yang ditinggalkan menyunggingkan seringai kemenangan.

Sakura berjalan dengan amarah menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terdiam melamun menunggunya,tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menampar pipi putih didepannya.

Sasuke memegangi pipinya yang memerah terkena tamparan telak Sakura lalu memandang gadis itu tajam,"Apa kau gila hah?!"

"Kau yang gila!,apa ucapanmu yang pedas itu sama sekali tidak bisa kau jaga saat berada di sekolah?!,kau memalukan nama keluargaku.!"teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai lalu tertawa kecil,"Fitnah apa lagi yang ketiga gadis itu katakan kepada kalian para orang-orang bodoh?,aku mengejeknya atau menyelakainya begitu?"ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ketiga gadis itu rencanakan sesaat setelah mereka menerima ucapan mengejek darinya,ia kira ia tidak tahu apa?

Ketiga gadis itu memang bodoh.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa,lebih baik kau diam,aku pulang.."ujarnya sinis lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Kita harus menyelesaikannya disini...!"Sakura dengan nekat menjambak rambut ekor kuda Sasuke dengan maksud menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman yang Sakura layangkan padanya,"Lepaskan...!,aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan orang bodoh sepertimu..!"

Sakura semakin menguatkan jambakannya pada rambut Sasuke,dirinya tersentak saat merasakan serangan balasan sama yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya.

Mereka berdua saling berjambak-jambakan,tangan milik Sakura yang sedikit bebas ia gunakan untuk mencakar wajah berambut hitam itu balas memukul pelan pipi Sakura yang bagi Sakura sebagai pukulan yang menyakitkan.

Suasana depan gerbang sekolah yang sepi membuat perbuatan kekanak-kanakan mereka tidak dapat dicegah oleh orang lain sampai pada akhirnya datang mobil berwarna hitam dan keluarlah sesosok lelaki berambut pirang yang berlari panik menuju ke mereka.

"Kalian berdua hentikan..!"Naruto berusaha memisahkan kedua wanita yang bertengkar dengan penuh amarah ini,ia tidak memikirkan cara lain dan langsung menarik paksa kedua pundak mereka,memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan diri dari pergelutan tak perlu itu hingga terjatuh.

"Dia perlu diberi pelajaran Niisan...!,dia sudah menjelek-jelekan nama keluargaku...!"teriak Sakura kesal.

Sasuke hanya diam tidak membela dirinya,ia menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya lalu memandang Sakura tajam.

Naruto yang merasakan atmosfer yang tidak mengenakkan diantara mereka berdua dengan pelan menyentuh pundak Sakura lalu membantunya untuk berdiri,ia mengelus punggung yang lebih kecil darinya itu,menenangkannya.

Melihat Sakura yang sudah mulai tenang,ia beranjak untuk menolong Sasuke yang juga ikut terjatuh,ia mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung ditampik keras oleh gadis bermata hitam itu.

"Ayo kita pulang,tinggal saja gadis menyebalkan seperti dia"ujar Sakura sinis lalu menarik paksa tangan Naruto,"Ada apa lagi?"tanyanya heran saat melihat Naruto yang menolak ia ajak pulang.

"Lihat keadaan kalian yang babak belur seperti itu,apa kau mau membuat kedua orang tua kalian khawatir setengah mati dengan keadaan kalian berdua yang mengenaskan ini,lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit kecil disekitar sini dulu untuk menyembuhkan luka kalian"jawab Naruto tegas,ia memandang Sasuke yang masih bersusah payah untuk bangkit,ia ingin sekali lagi membantu gadis itu namun tangan kanannya yang telah digenggam erat oleh Sakura membuatnya hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah...tetapi sepertinya gadis sombong ini tidak perlu bantuanmu,lebih baik kita berdua segera pergi ke rumah sakit,ayo Niisan.."balas Sakura sekenanya lalu kembali menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ta-Tapi..Sasuke..."

"Pergilah..."gumam Sasuke pelan,ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang ia tempati tadi.

"Wajahmu semakin memucat,kau sakit?"tanya Naruto khawatir,Sasuke menggeleng lemah.

"Pergilah...aku ingin sendiri..."pintanya lalu menutup kedua matanya erat,rasa sakit dikepalanya menjadi semakin parah setelah Sakura menjambak rambutnya tadi,ia hanya ingin sendiri di depan gerbang sekolah yang mulai sepi ini untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya.

"Sudahlah Nii...gadis itu menyuruh kita pergi,sebaiknya kita turuti saja kemauannya.."Sakura kembali menarik tangan Naruto lalu memaksanya untuk memasuki mobil hitam milik dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kasihan padanya?,keadaannya sama buruk denganmu,bagaimana kalau ibumu menanyakan keadaannya?"tanya Naruto sedikit kesal,ia masih memandang Sasuke dari dalam mobilnya.

Sakura mendengus mengejek,"Kaasan sudah sangat membencinya,beberapa hari ini Kaasan sama sekali tidak berbicara kepadanya,biar tahu rasa gadis super brengsek itu"ujarnya santai.

"Kau yang melakukannya?"tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tentu saja iya,aku te-"Sakura dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri,ia melirik takut-takut pada Naruto yang sekarang telah memasang ekspresi yang sangat sulit ia jelaskan.

Naruto hanya diam lalu keluar dari mobilnya,berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah tertunduk.

'Kenapa aku keceplosan segala sih...Sakura baka..!'inner Sakura sembari mengetuk-ketukan jarinya ke dahinya,ia melihat Naruto yang sekarang tengah duduk berduaan dengan gadis yang sudah ia anggap rival dalam segala hal.

Naruto duduk disebelah Sasuke lalu mengguncang bahunya pelan,"Kau sakit,lebih baik kita pulang bersama-sama"ujarnya lembut.

"..."

Udara sore hari yang semakin dingin membuat Naruto dengan paksa menarik tangan Sasuke lalu menuntunnya menuju ke mobil miliknya.

"Aku bilang aku ingin sendiri!"Sasuke berusaha menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Naruto namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil,ia dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil bagian kursi penumpang belakang.

"Lelaki mana yang tega meninggalkan seorang gadis yang sedang terluka sendirian di tempat yang sepi seperti ini?"Naruto memasuki bangku kemudi lalu menjalankan mobilnya agak cepat menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Walaupun luka mereka telah terobati tetapi hal itu tidak bisa lepas dari pandangan Uchiha Mikoto yang sekarang tengah menghampiri mereka dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa lagi dengan kalian?"tanya Kizashi yang berada disamping Mikoto,ia melipat tangannya didepan dadanya,menunggu penjelasan dari kedua anak gadisnya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke sinis,"Dia sudah benar-benar menjelekkan nama Haruno di depan anak-anak orang terkenal di desa ini dengan sifatnya yang menjengkelkan.."

"Lalu kalian bertengkar?"Kizashi memandang tajam kedua anaknya,Sakura mengangguk kaku.

"Itu semua aku lakukan ka-"Sakura menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Kizashi memandang tajam dirinya lalu ganti menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke,temui aku di kantor"sahut Kizashi lalu berjalan pelan menuju ke ruangan pribadinya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas lalu berjalan mengikuti Kizashi jauh dibelakangnya.

"Rasain mau dimarahin"gumam Sakura penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang?"Mikoto mengelus kepala Sakura penuh sayang.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Apa ada yang kurang dengan semua yang aku berikan padamu?,aku memang tidak sepenuhnya mempercayai ucapan Sakura tetapi..."Kizashi memijat dahinya yang mulai sakit karena permasalahan ini,"Cepat berikan pembelaanmu sebelum aku menghukumu atas sifat nakalmu itu"lanjutnya.

"Terserah kau mau melakukan apapun kepadaku"balas Sasuke datar,"Aku malas memberikan pembelaan yang tidak ada gunanya nantinya"lanjutnya.

Brakkk...!

Kizashi membanting buku super tebal miliknya lalu memandang Sasuke dengan marah,"Kau harus berbicara lebih sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua denganmu,aku sekarang adalah ayahmu,Tousanmu...!"

"Kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku?"tanya Sasuke sinis,ia menyeringai tipis.

"Tentu saja,astaga Sasuke...kelakuaknmu akhir-akhir ini mulai berubah sedikit lebih baik tetapi kenapa kau seperti ini kembali?"tanya Kizashi mencoba untuk lebih sabar.

"Aku memang seperti ini,aku benar-benar tidak sama dengan anakmu yang bodoh itu,terserah kau mau melakukan apapun kepadaku,usir aku dari rumah ini dan cabut sekolahku pun aku tak keberatan,bukankah ini ganjaran yang pantas untuk anak brengsek menyebalkan sepertiku?,aku siap menerimanya"jawab Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Kizashi.

Kizashi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang,"Baiklah...baiklah...dari kelakuanmu ini aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau kau tidak bersalah,kau tidak takut untuk kuhukum karena kau sama sekali tidak bersalah,tetapi aku mohon rubahlah sifatmu menjadi sedikit lebih sopan,aku minta maaf telah membentakmu tadi"

Sasuke yang merasa ini telah berakhir hanya membungkukan badannya lalu pamit untuk pergi,"Gomenasai.."gumamnya pelan lalu ia benar-benar pergi dari ruangan Kizashi.

'Iya...aku tidak bisa menyamakan kehidupan Sasuke dengan Sakura...aku tidak bisa berharap Sasuke bisa memiliki sifat seperti Sakura..'

Mikoto yang tengah terduduk di sofa ruang keluarga seketika berdiri saat melihat Sasuke yang dengan santai melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Sasuke.."panggil Mikoto lembut,Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya,"Maafkan Kaasan...akhir-akhir ini kita jarang sekali berkomunikasi...Kaasan tidak bermaksud memarahimu saat di dapur lalu.."Mikoto menghampiri anaknya yang masih terdiam,"Kau mau memaafkan Kaasan kan?"

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya kepada sang ibu,"Buat apa aku memaafkan Kaasan..."ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya saat wajah kecewa terlihat jelas di wajah cantik ibunya,"Kaasan sama sekali tidak salah,tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan...aku yang salah..."lanjutnya.

Dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut.

Sakura langsung melayangkan tatapan mengejek saat melihat Sasuke memasuki kamarnya lalu mengambil pakaian rumahnya dari dalam lemari.

"Apa yang Tousan katakan padamu?,kau dihukum apa?"tanyanya.

Sasuke yang kesal dengan Sakura hanya terdiam lalu membawa pakaiannya ke dalam kamar mandi yang seruangan dengan kamarnya itu.

Sakura yang kesal diabaikan,menghampiri Sasuke dengan sebal lalu mencekal tangannya.

"Jangan sekali-kali mengabaikan ucapanku,cepat jawab pertanyaanku?"paksa Sakura dengan nada kekanakan.

Sasuke dengan kasar menarik tangannya yang dicengkram erat oleh Sakura lalu memandangnya dingin,"Tanyakan sendiri kepadanya,aku muak berbicara denganmu"ujarnya lalu dengan cepat ia memasuki kamar mandi super mewah itu.

"Gadis menyebalkan..."rutuk Sakura lalu ia mendudukan dirinya diatas tempat tidur miliknya,ia sebal karena sama sekali tidak melihat wajah penuh kegelisaan yang terpati di wajah gadis itu.

"Astaga...hatinya sudah benar-benar membeku apa..."Sakura mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu membanting dirinya di kasur dibelakangnya.

.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta.

Kalaupun ingin,apa ada lelaki di dunia ini yang sudi bersanding dengan gadis gila yang selalu dikejar kematian seperti diriku.

Lelaki yang sangat aku sayangi telah terengut nyawanya dihadapanku.

Dan saat aku mulai menyukai seseorang kembali,aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi dari hadapanku.

.

"Kaasan dan Tousan harus wajib melihat pementasan tarianku!"seru Sakura kepada kedua orang tuanya yang hanya memandangnya heran.

"Besok?,bukankah besok hari kelulusanmu?"tanya Kizashi.

Sakura mengangguk semangat,"Nanti ijazahku akan diberikan setelah aku menampilkan tarianku,aku akan mendapat nilai tambahan loh...kalian harus melihatnya ya..please..."rajuk Sakura dengan mata puppy eyesnya.

Kedua orang dihadapan Sakura saling berpandangan lalu sepakat untuk menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah...kami berdua akan melihatnya..."ujar Kizashi lalu tersenyum bangga,"Kau harus menampilkan tarian yang indah ya,Sakura..."

"Oh ya,bagaimana dengan Ijazasah Sasuke?,siapa yang akan mengambilnya?"tanya Mikoto cepat.

"Mungkin kita bisa menyuruh Naruto untuk mengambilkannya,ia juga sudah selesai berkemas-kemas untuk besok kan?"jawab Kizashi tenang.

Sakura mengertukan dahinya,"Besok?,memangnya Niisan mau pergi kemana?"tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kau tidak diberitahu olehnya ya,besok sore ia sudah harus berangkat ke Amerika untuk meneruskan kuliahnya disana,ia juga akan menjadi direktur perusahan Namikaze disana"

"Na-Nani..?!"badan Sakura bergetar dengan hebatnya,tanpa berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya ia dengan cepat berlari menuju ke rumah sang kakak,kakak yang ia cintai.

"Sayang...apa Sakura menyukai Naruto?"tanya Mikoto khawatir.

Kizashi yang melihat tingkat Sakura hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan,ia belum tahu ini sebelumnya,ia kira Sakura menyayangi Naruto sebagai kakaknya,bukan sebagai orang spesial dihatinya.

"Ini semua demi masa depan Naruto,aku dititipi oleh ayahnya untuk menuntunnya sebagai orang yang sukses,aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

.

"Bukannya dia Naruto-senpai?"

"Dia mau ngapain kesini?"

"Mungkin reunian"

"Tetapi ia tidak membawa teman-teman seangkatannya"

Naruto berjalan dengan santainya menuju keruang kelas seseorang,ia diberi tugas oleh pamannya untuk mengambil ijazah kelulusan anaknya karena paman bersama istrinya akan melihat pertunjukan tarian ballet anaknya yang lain.

Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya semangat saat melihat gadis yang sangat dikenalnya tengah duduk di kursi didepan kelasnya,"Sasuke...aku sudah datang...!"serunya lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku.

Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali membaca buku miliknya,"Cepat masuk"ujarnya singkat.

"Sudah mulai ya?"tanya Naruto watados.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit,cepetan masuk!"jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Iya...iya...aku masuk dulu ya..."balas Naruto ceria lalu setelah memastikan kalau dirinya rapi,ia memasuki ruangan kelas Sasuke.

Saat Naruto telah memasuki kelasnya,hampir seluruh siswi putri menghampirinya lalu memandangnya,"Dia siapamu?"

"Apa kau kekasihnya?"

"Jangan-jangan kalian sudah menikah?"

"Ahhh aku ingin mempunyai kekasih seperti Naruto-senpai,dia baik sekali mengambilkan ijazahmu,kekasihku saja masa bodo' soal sekolahku,so sweet.."

"Lah bukannya Naruto-senpai sudah milik Sakura?,kau merebutnya ya..."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan lalu menutup buku yang dibacanya tadi,"Dia bukan siapa-siapaku dan cepat pergi dari hadapanku!"

"Lalu kenapa ia yang menjadi walimu?"

"Kedua orang tuaku melihat penampilan Sakura dan menyuruh dia untuk menjadi waliku,puas kalian?,cepat pergi dari sini!"jawab Sasuke cepat lalu dengan keras ia mengusir seluruh siswi yang mengerubunginya.

Setelah semua siswi yang mengerubunginya tadi pergi ia kembali duduk dengan tenang dan menunggu hasil pembelajarannya selama 6 bulan ini.

'Mungkin saja tidak sebagus yang aku bayangkan..."batinnya lalu ia menutup matanya.

Sebenarnya bukan hasilnya lah yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi,tetapi entah kenapa ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuat jantungnya terasa sesak seperti ini.

Sepuluh menit kemudia,seluruh orang tua siswa dan siswi keluar dari dalam kelasnya,ia sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto bergerombol bersama orang tua-orang tua itu,ia menengokkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas dan melihat Naruto tengah asik berbicara dengan wali kelasnya,Hatake Kakashi.

"Ah..Sasuke-san..."Kakashi menyuruh muridnya itu untuk masuk lalu duduk dikursi disebelah Naruto,"Selamat ya..kau menjadi siswi berprestasi dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolah,kau bisa melihat nilaimu sendiri"

Sasuke melirik Naruto seakan meminta ijazahnya,Naruto yang mengerti dengan cepat memberikan ijzah ditangannya kepada Sasuke lalu tersenyum lebar,"Jangan kau lihat dahulu,ada hadiah yang aku persiapkan spesial untukmu,kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Kakashi-sensei..Jaa Naa..."ujarnya lalu menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari dalam kelas itu.

Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"Dasar anak muda.."

.

"Kau membawaku kerumahmu?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak percaya,tahu begini ia akan langsung pulang saja.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke,Naruto memerintahkan sesuatu,"Nah,sekarang kau boleh melihat hasilmu selama ini,disini"ujarnya santai lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke badan mobil.

Sasuke tak kuasa menahan senyum bahagia saat melihat nilainya yang sempurna di atas kertas berwarna putih itu,nilai sembilan sama sekali tak terlihat di kertas itu.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang saat melihat senyuman yang pertama kali ia lihat di wajah berperawakan dingin itu.

'Astaga,andai saja kau setiap hari seperti ini...aku semakin mencintaimu...'batinnya gaje,ia teringat sesuatu lalu mengeluarkan benda besar dari dalam saku jacketnya.

"Ini hadiah dari sekolahmu,kau mendapat beasiswa memasuki universitas yang terkenal disini,tempatku menuntut ilmu,betapa beruntungnya dirimu,aku bahkan harus berusaha keras untuk memasuki universitas terbaik itu"ujarnya lalu menyerahkan benda itu kepada Sasuke.

"Arigatou..."ucap Sasuke pelan lalu memasukkan benda berbentuk balok itu ke dalam kelasnya,Naruto yang terlalu senang melihat wajah gembira Sasuke secara reflek mengacak-acak rambut hitam itu.

Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu entah kenapa merasa senang,ia kembali merapikan rambutnya saat Naruto mengangkat tangannya dari kepalanya.

"Lalu ini hadiah dariku.."Naruto berjalan menuju kawanan kelinci peliharaannya lalu mengambil salah satu dari mereka,"Kau mau kan merawat kelinci yang aku berikan?,ini salah satu kelinci kesayanganku,ia melahirkan banyak anak sangking suburnya,kau mau kan?"tanyanya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya,ia memasukkan ijazahnya juga kedalam tas lalu mengambil kelinci yang Naruto hadiahkan untuknya,"Dia lucu.."gumamnya pelan lalu mengelus bulu lembut kelinci digendongannya.

Naruto juga ikut mengelus kelinci berwarna putih bersih itu,"Aku telah merawatnya sejak aku memasuki lulus SMA,tenang saja dia baik kok,namanya Shiroi..."

Naruto senang sekali melihat Sasuke yang dengan senang hati menerima hadiah darinya,seekor kelinci putih kesayangannya,ia rela memberika apa saja asal Sasuke bisa terus tersenyum seperti sekarang ini,mengingat sore ini membuatnya sedih.

Diterima atau tidaknya,ia harus menyatakannya hari ini juga karena bisa jadi ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Sasuke..."Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang tengah mengelus kelincinya,"Aku..."

"Huwaaa Naruto-Niisan...!"

Suara teriakan berserta jeritan menginterupsi suasana keseriusan diantara mereka berdua,Sasuke yang melihat Sakura mulai mendekat dengan cepat menyentak tangan Naruto.

"Ya..ada apa Sakura?"tanya Naruto tenang.

Sakura mulai mengecilkan volume suaranya,"Tousan kecewa berat sama aku Nii...nilaiku jelek..."ujarnya sedih,"Aku juga tidak menampilkan tarian yang baik dihadapan Tousan dan Kaasan...aku harus bagaimana Nii..."isaknya.

Naruto mengelus rambut Sakura,berusaha menenangkannya,"Sudahlah tak apa,Jisan tidak akan selamanya kecewa terhadapmu,nanti saat kau memasuki bangku perkuliahan,kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan malasmu agar Tousanmu tidak kecewa lagi"ujarnya.

Sakura yang tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi hanya mengangguk,matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya datar,"Nilaimu bagus kan?,aku mohon jangan tunjukan nilaimu kepada Tousan.."rajuknya.

"Tousanmu lah yang menyekolahkanku,dia harus tahu apapun hasil yang aku lakukan selama bersekolah,bagus atau pun jelek"balas Sasuke datar,"Kalau begitu aku pulang dahulu,sekali lagi terima kasih..."ia membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari halaman rumah Naruto.

"Naruto..."dan ia langsung berlari cepat menuju kerumahnya dengan senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah rupawannya.

'Ia menyebut namaku?'batin Naruto,entah kenapa ia merasa terbang saat ini.

"Dasar Neesan jahat...!,huwaaaa Niisan...!,aku takut pulang nih..."

"Nee...kau tenangkan dirimu dulu saja di rumahku,ayo masuk.."ujar Naruto bingung lalu menuntun Sakura memasuki rumahnya.

Sekilas Naruto memandang kepergian Sasuke lalu tersenyum sendu,'Selamat tinggal...Sasuke...'

.

Kizashi melihat ijazah milik anak tirinya lama,Sasuke sudah meras pegal duduk terus menerus sedari tadi hanya untuk menunggu komentar dari ayah tirinya itu.

Sakura yang duduk dibelahnya hanya komat-kamit tidak jelas,Mikoto yang duduk disebelah Kizashi terus melayangkan senyum bangga kepada Sasuke.

"Aku bangga padamu Sasuke...terus pertahankan prestasimu karena kau akan memasuki Universitas ternama itu dengan beasiswa walaupun aku bisa menyekolahkanmu lagi dengan uangku,jangan bersantai-santai beberapa bulan ini dan Sakura..."Kizashi memandang sengit Sakura membuat gadis berambut pink itu bergidik ngeri menerima tatapan super menyeramkan dari ayahnya.

"Kau harus belajar dengan giat agar bisa memasuki Universitas itu atau kalau tidak,dengan terpaksa kau akan memasuki Universitas dengan standar rendah di desa ,kau bisa membantunya belajar kan?"tanya Kizashi kepada Sasuke,gadis yang ditanyai hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda ia menurut saja.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya sedih,ia gagal membanggakan ayahnya karena sikap malasnya,Mikoto yang mengetahuinya dengan pelan menghampiri anaknya itu lalu memeluknya,"Sudah tak apa,tarianmu sangat bagus kok,Kaasan bangga padamu"hiburnya.

Sasuke malas sekali untuk melihat drama antara ibu dan anak disampingnya,ibunya terlalu memanjakan Sakura dan ia sedikit kesal.

Padahal ia ingin sekali mendengar ibunya mengatakan 'aku bangga padamu Sasuke' kepadanya,tetapi apa yang ia terima?,hanya senyum lalu setelah itu selesai.

"Aku akan membawa ijazahmu sementara,besok atau lusa kau boleh mengambilnya,oh ya kau ingin memasuki jurusan apa?,biar sekalian aku yang mengaturnya?"tanya Kizashi sekali lagi,pertanyaan ini membuat Sasuke terdiam.

'Kenapa aku belum memikirkannya sih?!'batinnya kesal,ia memandang Kizashi lalu menjawabnya dengan ragu,"Mungkin aku akan masuk jurusan pertanian,aku ingin bekerja sebagai bawahanmu di perkebunan teh ini."

Kizashi yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum senang,"Baiklah,jiwa mu sebagai petani tidak akan pernah bisa hilang ya,nah Sakura kalau kau mau memasuki jurusan apa?"tanyanya lagi pada Sakura.

"Sama seperti Neesan,aku akan menjadi penerus Tousan untuk menjaga perkebunan teh yang Tousan pelihara selama ini!"jawab Sakura mantap,Kizashi lagi-lagi mengangguk.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya setelah Kizashi mengizinkannya untuk pergi,ia merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur lalu menutup matanya.

"Puas mendapat pujian banyak dari Tousan?!"pertanyaan sinis dari seseorang membuatnya membuka mata lagi.

"Aku tidak memintanya,kalau kau ingin mendapat pujian,kau harus mempunyai prestasi"sahut Sasuke tenang.

"Kau juga mendapat kelinci kesayangan Naruto-nii...kau memakain sihir apa untuk membuat Niisan takluk kepadamu?"tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke berdiri dari rebahannya lalu memandang Sakura sengit,"Dia sendiri yang memberikannya padaku sebagai hadiah,dan aku menerima hadiah darinya,apakah itu salah?"tanyanya balik.

"Aku sudah 12 tahun mengenal Naruto-nii dan ia sama sekali tidak rela kelinci kesayangannya itu diberikan kepada siapapun termasuk aku, pasti memakai susuk untuk mempengaruhinya kan?!"

"Bodoh,sudah aku bilang kalau dia sendiri yang memberikannya,kalau kau ingin,kenapa kau tidak meminta baik-baik kepadanya?!"teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Aku menginginkan kelinci putih yang Niisan berikan kepadamu,kau tahu itu hadiah terakhir Naruto-nii berikan kepadamu,aku hanya menginginkannya bukan memiliknya"ujar Sakura pelan,ia menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengertukan dahinya,"Apa maksudmu?,hadiah terakhir?"tanyanya tak mengerti.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca,"Niisan akan pergi ke Amerika sore ini,dia akan tinggal disana lama sekali...entah ia bisa pulang atau tidak"ucapan Sakura membuat Sasuke membelalak seketika.

"Amerika?,sore ini?"tanyanya tak percaya,dadanya entah mengapa terasa sangat sesak.

"Mungkin sekarang ia telah pergi,ini sudah menunjukan pukul setengah empat sore"

Tanpa banyak bicara,Sasuke dengan cepat melesat ke luar rumahnya.

Sakura tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisanya,ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku bajunya,surat yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada Sasuke dari Naruto.

Flash back

"Kau benar-benar akan berangkat Niisan?"tanya Sakura sedih saat melihat perabotan rumah yang Naruto tinggali telah tertata rapi,ia juga sudah melihat koper-koper besar berisi perlengkapan Naruto.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya lalu menghela nafas tenang,"Ini semua demi masa depanku dan harapan ayahku,aku akan melakukannya walaupun sebenarnya aku tak rela"ujarnya,"Nanti sore aku akan berangkat sendiri menuju ke stasiun,jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.."

"Sore ini?,kenapa harus secepat ini?!,aku mohon jangan ke sana,sekarang.."Sakura dengan cepat memegang tangan besar Naruto,matanya telah berkaca-kaca,ia benar-benar sedih saat ini.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melepaskan tangan Sakura pelan lalu memandang gadis itu lembut,"Aku janji akan kembali lagi kesini,aku harap kau menjadi wanita yang dewasa saat aku kembali nanti,ah kalau begitu aku mau makan siang dulu di Ichiraku,ya di Amerika sana nggak bakalan ada ramen seenak di kedai Ichiraku bukan,kau mau ikut aku?"

Sakura tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya,ia ingin sekali berada di sisi Naruto disaat terakhir lelaki itu akan pergi,pergi untuk masa depannya.

"Oh ya..."Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas lalu memasukkannya kedalam amplop berwarna biru safir,"Berikan ini kepada Sasuke,tetapi kau jangan melihatnya loh ya,aku belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya,kau mau memberikannya kan?"pintanya dengan nada memelas.

Dengan berat hati,Sakura menerima surat itu lalu memaksakan senyum di wajahnya,"Ya...aku akan memberikannya..percayalah padaku..."

Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapinya.

End Of Flash Back.

...

...

...

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat menuju kerumah Naruto,mobil milik pemuda pirang itu telah memasuki garasi,ia memasuki halaman rumahnya lalu mengetuk pintu rumah yang telah terkunci itu.

"Kau ada didalam?,aku mohon keluarlah..!"teriaknya parau,ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras namun nihil,tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik rumah,tak ada lagi yang menghuni rumah sederhana itu.

Merasa percuma saja ia menggedori rumah tak berorang itu,ia kembali berlari menuju ke perkebunan teh,ia tak melihatnya sama sekali,hanya ada seorang petani yang sedang asyik memanen pucuk daun teh.

Ia menggigit jarinya bingung,ia bingung harus mencari dimana lagi sesosok lelaki yang telah menerimani hari-harinya selama di rumah ayah tirinya itu,ia teringat akan suatu tempat,lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke terminal terdekat.

Ia terus berlari tanpa mengenal rasa lelah,suara klakson bus dan kendaraan lainnya telah terdengar,ia memeriksa satu persatu bus yang masih terparkir,nihil,ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

Dilain tempat,Naruto tengah terduduk sembari menunggu kereta yang akan ia tumpangi nanti menuju ke Tokyo,ia menengok kanan kirinya,berharap ia melihat Sasuke yang berlari kearahnya dan mencegahnya untuk pergi,ia tertawa kecil.

Mana mungkin gadis tak mau repot itu merepotkan diri untuk mencegahnya pergi?

Suara kereta api yang akan ia naiki telah terdengar,ia memegang koper kecil miliknya-koper-koper berukuran besar telah ia kirim duluan- lalu menariknya untuk memasuki kereta didepannya,ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke penjuru stasiun,berharap se-harap-harapnya untuk melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sasuke...jangan pernah lupakan aku ya...

Aku berjanji akan pulang kembali ke Konoha...menemuimu...

Semoga kau membaca surat yang aku berikan kepadamu...

Saat aku datang nanti,kau pasti akan menjadi wanita yang lebih cantik dan dewasa.

Sasuke...Aku akan selalu mencintaimu...

Sasuke kembali berlari dengan kencang menuju ke stasiun,matanya memanas melihat kereta jurusan ke Tokyo telah melaju kembali beberapa detik yang lalu,ia terengah-engah lalu terduduk di lantai ruang tunggu stasiun itu.

Ia gagal mencegah Naruto untuk pergi...

Ia kembali membiarkan lelaki yang ia akui telah berarti baginya...pergi meninggalkannya,lagi.

.

Suara air danau yang bergemericik karena terkena semilir angin tak membuat suasana hati Sasuke kian membaik,ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong terhadap danau yang selalu ia kunjungi akhir-akhir ini.

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak sekali,ia terengah-engah lalu mencengkram erat dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sesak,badannya bergetar sampai-sampai ia jatuh terduduk diatas rerumputan hijau itu.

Ia memukul dada kirinya keras,berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak itu namun ia semakin merasakan pedih di dadanya dan membuatnya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

Giginya bergemeletuk,air bening telah meluncur membasahi pipi putihnya,ia tak bisa menahannya lagi,rasa sesak itu membuatnya tak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang terus mengucur dari mata hitamnya.

Wajah muramnya tersembunyikan oleh helaian rambutnya yang tidak terkuncir.

Ia menangis karena Naruto.

Ia bahkan tak menangis saat kematian ayah dan kakaknya,ia hanya memandang kosong jasad kedua lelaki itu memasuki liang lahat.

Ia juga tidak menangis saat ia terjatuh ke tanah yang keras karena ia ceroboh.

Tetapi hari ini... ia telah tersenyum lalu menangis pedih karena seorang pemuda yang sama.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Kenapa kau harus pergi,disaat aku mulai menyadari kalau aku merasa nyaman bila berada disampingmu.

Apa tuhan begitu membenciku hingga 'Ia' menghilangkan kembali sosok yang dicintainya.

Kicauan burung mendadak terhenti seakan mengerti apa yang dirasakan gadis yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu itu.

Sasuke mencengkram erat tanah dibawahnya,ia sungguh tak kuat lagi menahan rasa sesak di dadanya,ia ingin melihat lelaki itu,pemuda bermata safir yang menarik perhatiannya disaat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

.

Itulah mengapa aku tak pernah dan tak ingin merasakannya.

Cinta bisa membuatku sekacau ini.

Tetapi bagaimana lagi,Tuhan telah mentakdirkanku untuk merasakan cinta dan terluka karenanya.

.

.

.

END #Plakk! *Salah maksudku..

To Be Continue.

.

.

Ok,sang bintang utama telah kehilagan sosok yang dicintainya... T.T  
Chapter depan akan ditampilkan Sasuke dkk sepuluh tahun kemudian,oh ya sepuluh tahun di Amerika,Naruto akan melanjutkan kuliahnya yang kira-kira memakan waktu 2 tahun lalu ia kembali menerukan hidupnya untuk membangkitkan kembali perusahaan Namikaze.

Kalau masih ada yang belum mengerti,bisa ditanyakan di review.

Ok,yang sudah baca kudu wajib mereview.

Kritik boleh kok,pakai bahasa yang sopan ya

Thank You Minna...

Akasaka Kirachiha


End file.
